


Secret: Shevine High School

by deadp0et, musiclover25



Category: The Voice - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover25/pseuds/musiclover25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is bullied daily, and finds that nobody cares, but what happens when he notices Blake Shelton and lets his feelings take over</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh I'm new to this whole thing it might be confusing in the beginning. Warning: There are some extremely wrong scenes in this chapter, I don't mean to offend anyone.

_**Adam's POV...** _

I walked into the high school I call hell, another day of beatings and name calling...Great. I went to my first period class and sat down in my seat, not long later some guy around six feet tall came and sat next to me.  _Great someone new to get beatings from, even more a problem is he's fucking sexy_ I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by a country accent "Hey the name's Blake" he said "Adam. Adam Levine" I said flatly not really caring because soon he will be giving me daily beatings. "Sorry if you don't want to talk I'm new here" He with a friendly smile. _Shit, that smile is cute_ I thought. We blabbered on about music and other crap. Turns out we basically like the same things. We have almost all the same classes and for the first time in a eternity I smiled a geniune smile.

_**After School...** _

I was walking with Blake through the halls earning many stares, "See you tomorrow I got to get home" Blake said as we exited the building. "Yeah, me too" I replied. We exchanged numbers which was a surprise to me. I started walking when I heard an all too familiar group of voices. "Hey queer!!" James yelled, James is the leader I guess you could say. I was still about 7 blocks or more from the my house. They started catching up to me as I argued with myself over what to do.  _Run, just run. No running will make it worse and I'm way to far from home_ I thought. My thoughts were stopped by another voice. "It's time for your daily beat down fag" another boy said with a evil grin. James grabbed me and threw me into an alley.  _Shit, a corner always a corner_ I thought, just then I was picked up by my shirt and punched straight in the stomach. "Ughh" I groaned as I fell on the ground. It didn't stop there I was kicked in the ribs repeatedly, punched in the face, then the worse part was came something I didn't expect. "Man I really have to piss" James said with a chuckle. Next thing I knew I was being pissed on by James and kicked a couple more times before it stopped.  _Finally...those assholes_ I thought. I couldn't hold back anymore I broke down crying with tiny sobs. I heard a voice but I just passed out right after it.

**_Blake's POV..._ **

**_  
_**I heard silent sobs and being the curious person I was I decided to see what's up. I followed the sobs and crying and turned into a alley. As I got closer to the person lying on the floor I identified who it was. "Adam..." I said softly, he didn't respond. _What_ _happend to him? Did somebody do this?_ That doesn't matter now, what matters is Adam's health. Picking Adam up bridal style, I walked in the direction of my house. When I got there I layed him down on my bed and went downstairs to make something to eat. _I don't know what happened, but all I know is that someone is going to pay._


	2. I'm Here To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter, and let's just say feelings are getting in the way a bit.
> 
> BY THE WAY I HOPE ALL YOU SHEVINE FANS AND THE VOICE FANS IN GENERAL TUNE INTO TOMORROW'S THE VOICE SEASON 5 PREMIERE!!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been really stressed lately, today I just took a big test for a boarding school and regular school is just a lot to handle too. However, I am loyal to my readers :)

_Adam's POV..._

_  
_I woke up with a crazy migraine, looking around I realized I have no idea where I was. Softly and slowly I got up and creept down the stairs I heard a voice singing a Luke Bryan song, his voice was so soothing, so amazing. Then it hit me, is that Blake? I kept creeping down then I practically tripped, cursing loud enough for him to stop singing. "Adam, you awake?" I walked towards him and sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen. "Ya hungry?" _Damn that southern accent_ "Yeah..." I was hoping he would not ask what happened. He placed a huge plate of breakfast down in front of me, I took one bite and my taste buds went to heaven and came back. "Mmm" I finished in 5 minutes. "Well, someone was hungry" I chuckled at that "Glad you liked it." Blake stared straight at me for awhile, it started to make me uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat "Uhh...Why are you staring at me like that?" He had a shocked expression on his face "I-I wasn't staring, what are you talking about" he stuttered. Whatever. "Anyways what happened to you, why did I find you in a alley?"  _Great the exact question I was trying to avoid_. "N-Nothing happened" I did not want to tell him. No, not yet. "That's bullshit and ya know it buddy" he said with concern in his eyes. "Look nothing happened and even so it doesn't have anything to do with you!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I had a flashback to the beating and my eyes started tearing up. _Crap now he knows something's up._ Sprinting up the stairs into the bathroom, I locked the door behind me. "Adam come on open up, I just want to help" you could tell he was scared for me. "Look nobody cares so why should you?!" Then again I'm turning down the only person that does care. "Because your my friend and that's what friends do for each other!" he yelled.  ~~ _That's all I am is a friend._~~  I ignored his comment and just tried to think of happy thoughts as I let the tears fall. "Fine ignore me then" he said.

_Blake's POV..._

_  
_"Fine ignore me then" I said as I slid now and laid against the bathroom door. Adam needs to know I'm here for him no matter what, why can't he understand that. Maybe I should just give him some time. I closed my eyes and as soon as I did I had a flashback to when I found him. I remembered a group of guys walking pass me snickering on about a kid they had beaten up with a white holey t-shirt on. Were they referring to Adam? I drifted off after pushing the thought aside. I really hope he will be okay and tell me what's bothering him.

_Adam's POV (Again)..._

_  
_I woke up and glanced around bringing back the memory of last night. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him away, he was only trying to help. Not wanting to wake him up so early, I smoothly open the door to reveal a sleeping Blake scattered out like a cat on the floor. I laughed at the sight then realized something. He sat out here all night waiting for me. I smiled weakly and stepped over him. Maybe I should apologize by making him a big breakfast. Heading down the stairs carefully and quietly I made bacon,eggs, and pancakes and layed it out on the table. Going back upstairs to check to see if he was still sleeping, which he was I took the opportunity to take a piece of paper and write an apology letter. I set his alarm clock from his room to go off in the next 20 minutes. In that time I took a shower (To get the pungent smell of piss off), took a t-shirt that was probably too small for him and same thing for his sweatpants, I placed the letter next to his breakfast grabbed my bag from his room, and headed home. Funny enough I was only a 10 minute walk from my house.

_Blake's POV (Again)..._

_  
_I was snapped out of my sleep to the sound of a alarm clock. What the fuck is that doing out here? I got up off the floor and realized Adam wasn't in the bathroom. I went on a search through the house looking for him when I got to the kitchen I say a big plate of breakfast and a note that said _Blake._ I decided to eat the breakfast first since I was afraid of what the letter would say. I took a bite, Adam talks about my food being good, this stuff was the best thing ever. After finishing I picked up the note and took a deep breathe. Here I go.

_Blake,_

_I'm sorry about last night, I know you were only trying to be there for me. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore after this, but I just wasn't ready to tell you. I'm sorry_

_Love Adam_

_  
_He should know that this isn't going to change anything I'm not mad and I sure as hell aren't goin' to stop talking to him. Then I read those two words over and over again _Love Adam._ I thought about those words for a second. Am I falling in love with Adam???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it, I tried to make it longer than the 1st chapter. Comment for more :)


	3. Everyone has a Secret, Can They Keep It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake doesn't seem to understand his feelings for Adam, so he looks for a distraction. But does that make it any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was feeling sick today, but I must make a chapter so here it is. Don't forget to watch The Voice Season 5 premiere today!!!!

**_Blake's POV..._ **

_  
_It has been two weeks since Adam and my little argument. I told him about how I would never stop talking to him and if he wasn't ready to tell me, he didn't have to. He had a huge sign of relief on his face and hugged me, apologizing for one last time and letting go. Now I don't think I have feelings for him if that's what your thinking, I'm not gay. I guess I just needed a distraction. Soo... I'm dating a girl named Miranda, she's so sweet and caring and beautiful. I have not told Adam yet but I plan on it since I'm going to his house later.

I walked into the cafeteria spotting Miranda, I usually sit next to Adam but today is different. I sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey babe, ya look amazing today" I said putting one arm around her waist "Hey and thanks" she said with a beaming smile. Then I peeked over to the table Adam usually sits at he wasn't there, in fact he wasn't in the cafeteria at all. I wanted to look for him but I couldn't leave Miranda. "I'll be right back" I told her as I went to search for him. Where could he be?

**_Adam's POV..._ **

_  
_I can't believe he would do this to me. Ditch me for some girl. We hang out all the time and he ditches me out of nowhere. What did I ever do? Then here he comes texting me.

_Blake: Where are you?_

_Adam: You should be speending time with the girl not me, since she's so important_

_Blake:...Sorry_

_Adam: Yeah you didn't even bother to tell me._

_Blake: I was going to...Look just tell me where you are, we need to talk_

_Adam: Fine, the abandoned staircase on the left side of the school._

_End of Text messages_

He was here in less than two minutes, literally. "Hey" I said staring at the floor. Suddenly the floor's dust became very interesting. "Hey" he said sitting next me. Shit, why does he have to do that. "Look I was going to tell you when I went to your house, honest" _Yeah right you just want to kill me inside. Oh yeah I forgot to mention over the last two weeks I spent alot of time with Blake and personally I think I'm falling in love with him_. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, just go back to her" I said. "Adam, look at me" I couldn't look at him it's too hard being next to him already, now he wants me to fight the urge of wanting to kiss him while looking at him. I kept my head to the floor. He lifted my head up by my chin and made me stare into his one of a kind blue eyes, they were so beautiful. "I'm sorry" he said "I'm sorry too" I said "For wha-" I cut him off by connecting our lips, I couldn't fight the urge it was too strong. His body tensed up but soon relaxed and kissed back not long later. His lips were so smooth. I really felt sparks fly, fireworks too. Then he cut the kiss off by pulling away. "I-I-Im sorry" I said as I stared at the shocked expression on his face. _Oh, I really screwed up this time. Nice job Levine, nice fucking job_. "I-I should go" he said and he ran off. _Where does this leave us?_

**_Blake's POV..._ **

_I kissed Adam. I kissed Adam. What am I going to do? I can't just break it off with Ran, she will be heart broken. I will just have to keep it a secret. I felt everything in that kiss love, passion, sadness, anger, everything. Maybe I am in love with Adam. No it's not a maybe it's a yes I'm in love with him. I have to tell him, but after something like that he would be too embarassed, to even look my way._

I went back to the cafeteria and sat by Miranda. We talked and talked until the lunch period eneded. Before leaving I gave her a peck on the lips. I felt nothing in that kiss, with Adam it was so much more. I went through my regular classes avoiding Adam. After school I decided to kinda follow Adam home without him noticing. One. To make sure he was okay. Two.  We needed to talk. Just as he got to the door of his house I went up to him. "Hey we need to talk....again" he sighed. "There's nothing to talk about I kissed you, you hate me" What how could he say that?? "Number one, I kissed back so don't tell me there's nothing to talk about. Number two, I don't hate otherwise I would have beat you up just like those other kids did Adam" As soon as I said it I regreted the last part, by this time we entered his house. he looked at me with the most rage I have ever seen. "You just don't get it!!!" He screamed ad he pushed me against the wall "I have been abused by classmates everyday since 7th grade for being gay. Your the first person to ever stick by me and then you ditched me, next thing I know yo-" I cut him off by reversing the position so he was against the wall, then I kissed him with so much force and sorrow that it surprised me myself. I pulled away and let him finish his sentence "Your kissing me" he said finishing the sentence. "Adam, I love you more than anything, I was just too blind to see it" he pulled me into a warm embrace "I love you too" Adam was close to crying "Forgive me" I said softly as he replied "Of course" We kissed again and this time his tongue entered my mouth, it felt so right. I felt like I was about to explode with happiness but instead I just smiled into the kiss as he did the same. We made out until we reached his bedroom and let's just say it was a night I would _ **never**_ forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you ever tried extra ketchup on Mac & Cheese? it's really good!!!


	4. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake are dating "secretly" Adam just wants him to make up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not exactly sure how this chapter is going to go. I've had a lot of great ideas over the week and now they just disappeared from my head. Anyways sorry for not updating, I will try to make this one extra, extra long (That sounds wrong LOL) Enjoy :D

**_Adam's POV..._ **

**_  
_**Blake is still dating Miranda and somehow dating me I don't know. He still kisses her and wraps his arms around her, and it just ticks me off. Then he has the audacity to wink at me after doing so. I can't take it anymore, I feel like his dirty little secret that he is ashamed to talk about. I have to tell him how I feel. I called him since it was a weekend and I was bored at home. The phone rang once before he picked up, you could tell he was happy to hear from me. "Hey city boy!" he said enthusiastically "Hey you mind meeting me at the lake later?" I felt nervous and just sick overall "Sure, meet you there around two" then the line went dead. So I have about 3 hours til then what should I do. I decided to play with my dog Frankie for a while and before I knew it, it was time to get ready. I settled on a black pair of ripped skinny jeans, a thin white t-shirt, and a grey hoodie. When I got to the lake I spotted Blake. He had that same big ass grin on his face when he saw me. "Hey!" he hollered. "Hey" his eyes glistened from the sun's reflection _God your amazing_. "So what did you want to talk about?" he seemed relaxed. "Well...I wanted to know...what are we?" Blake showed a confused expression "What do you mean?" he said "I mean, are we dating or are we just friends because your still with Miranda" he tensed up "Well I love you and I would do anything for you but I don't like hurting people Adam"  _bullshit_   "That is bull Blake and you know it...because your hurting me." Blake looked really uncomfortable and upset with the topic "Adam..." I cut him off "It's me or her Blake that's it." I said then I walked away.  _Why are we always like this, always arguing?_

 _  
__**Three days later (Tuesday)...** _

_**  
**_My mom told me she has been dating someone new, I have to say I'm happy for her...my dad wasn't the best at being, a dad. He used to abuse me just like my classmates and call me things like worthless and a piece of shit. I hated him. My mom did not believe me when I told her but that's okay because she dumped him after he slapped her. We are supposed to have dinner with him or something like that I'm pretty excited. I also have to talk to Blake...again. So I decided to text him and tell him to meet me in the abandoned staircase. I sat on the step waiting and then he came and sat next to me. We sat in silence, the awkward type of silence. "I made up my mind" he said. This immediately made my heart race. "I choose........you" (LOL I realized that sounds like Pokemon) A huge smile crept on my face and I jumped on him and hugged him "I love you" I said finally relieved. "So did you break up with Miranda?" I asked happily "Not yet but I was going to before you text me, I'll do it at lunch" Finally he grew a pear.

_**Blake's POV (At Lunch)...** _

_**  
**_My hands were shaking. I hate doing this, seeing the devastation on peoples' faces. It is time for me to face reality though, I care about Adam he is a part of me that Ran could never be. I walked over to Miranda at her locker. "Hey babe" she said with a smile on her face "Hey we need to talk" Now I felt like vomiting "About what?" she looked scared for her life. Here it goes. "I think we should break up" I said quickly "W-Why?" she had tears in her eyes "I like you a lot. It's just...there's someone else" wow that was a load off my chest "It's Adam isn't it?" how did she guess that. "What makes you think that?" I said now anxious "Oh please Blake I see the way you guys look at each other. As much as I hate to say it...you guys are made for each other" She is so understanding "Thank you Ran. I'm really sorry" I gave her a giant huge, she may be supportive of my decision, but I could tell she was a bit jealous. "Um.. by the way don't tell anyone" she nodded and we went our seperate ways.

**_Adam's POV (After classes)..._ **

**_  
_**Blake just told me about Miranda and I have to say she is really calm and laid back. He and I walked out the building and now was the perfect time to ask him "Hey Blake I've been meaning to ask you. Would you like to come by my house for dinner tonight?" he was surprised "I'd love to, what time should I be there?" he asked "Around six should be good and wear something dressy" I replied "Okay it's a date" as soon as he said that I blushed but I looked away so he wouldn't notice. We walked different ways and as I was about three blocks away from home I heard the same group of voices as last time. I began to walk super fast like that would do much. "Hey slow down cocksucker"James yelled. They began running towards me as they got closer and slowed down I bolted towards home. "Don't let him get away, run after him!" Somehow they cornered me when I was one block away from home. "You thought you could run that was a bad choice" They began closing in on me and then I got kneed straight in the stomach, making me tumble over and on to the ground. They kicked me repeatedly in the side. "I got to get home" a boy in the group said "Yeah me too" some others agreed. "Fine" James  mumbled "You get away with it this time" They began walking away when suddenly James stopped "Wait" everyone came to a halt. He walked back over to me and pulled out a thick pocket knife. "This is just a warning. Dont ever run away from us again or the consequences will be way worse" Then I felt a stinging sensation on my left cheek. James used his pocket knife to cut me there "That is your warning mark" With that he walked away with his friends. _I hate my life_. It took me a while but I soon gathered the energy to stand up and walk home. Once arriving I realized I had the house to myself until my mom got home from work. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and cugged it down. Then I went to the bathroom and looked at the cut it was pretty deep and the blood was still dripping from it. I took a long thin piece of bandage, cleaned the wound and put the bandage over it. It stung but I could live. I laid down on the couch and drifted off to sleep. I was awaken by my mother shaking me gently "Sweetheart we have dinner tonight remember?" After registering what she said I shot up and ran up to my room. It was six o' clock so I had time I hopped into the shower and picked out a sky blue button down and grey faded skinny jeans. I ran downstairs to my mom " I forgot to tell you mom, my friend Blake is joining us for dinner too" I was extremely eager for this to go perfect. At around six fourty-five there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to reveal a Blake with perfect curls in the front of his hair, a red button down with a grey vest, and black slacks. It's officially I'm drooling over him, everything fit him and his shirt was rolled up like mine, showing off his muscular arms. My thoughts were interrupted by him clearly his throat. "Sorry if it's too formal" he said "No no you look....really handsome" _That was the worse sounding compliment ever_. He chuckled "Thanks, you look amazing by the way" he said we stood their for a second. I broke the silence "Come on in" My mom greeted him as he stepped inside. "You must be Blake, it's nice to meet you" she said with a wlecoming smile "Nice to meet ya aswell" he said with his southern drawl. My mom was finishing up cooking while Blake and I were watching tv when the bell rang again. I went to go answer it, and when I opened the door I was surprised at what I saw. There standing with a smile on his face looking as glad as ever like nothing every happened before was...

_My Dad....!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I promise the future chapters will be AMAZING. I've been stressed and depressed lately and yes I'm pretty young for that but it's true. This year school is taking a toll on me. Forgive me for not updating in such a long time!!!


	5. Does Everything Happen For A Reason?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So once again another one of these chapters where I am have no idea where it is going. Adam is having a hard time with life and Blake comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another filler chapter but the chapters after this will make more sense I promise. This chapter will probably make sense later in it too.

_My Dad..._

_Why is he here?_ "What are you doing here?" I ask him trying to sound polite but obviously failing. "I'm back for your mother, I feel sorry for what I did to her"  _Notice he was sorry for her not me...what a jackass._ "Come in" I said with fake enthusiasm. He stepped inside and I went back to joining Blake. "Who is that?" he said staring at the 6 foot man in the kitchen. "My dad" Blake looked at me weirdly, he knew something was up, he didn't ask. His hand intertwined with mine and he gave my hand a slight squeeze as comfort. "Dinner is ready!" my mom shouted lightly. We headed into the dining room and all sat down. If you were in the situation you would feel the tension between my dad and I but I tried to focus on Blake. "So how is everything at school Adam?" my father asked I knew why he asked, he was teasing me about the beatings. "Fine" I said looking down at my plate of food. My mother butt in "What happen to your face though?"  _leave it to my mother to ask questions that nobody wants to answer_ "Nothing, a slight cut from...falling"  _terrible lie, I know, but my mom is gullible to almost anything._  We avoided talk for a bit to eat my mother and father chatting mostly in between. "Adam are you going to introduce us to your friend" my dad said suspiciously, I mumbled a curse under my breath, luckily Blake save me by introducing himself "Blake Shelton, nice to meet ya'll" _good save Shelton_ "Fred Levine" he said "So are you and Adam close friends?" he is pathetic I just wanted to blurt it out to him how pathetic he is. "I guess we are" then my dad went deeper "When are you going to get a girlfriend to bring here Adam?" my blood reached it's boiling point, I pushed my plate forward furiously and went up to my room, slamming the door behind me. Blake walked in not long after "You alright?" he said "No, Blake I'm not my dad puts on this stupid act and pretends he cares when he doesn't, he just wants my mom" I practically yelled but kept it down he sat down next to me on the bed and put his arm around me. "Stay with me for awhile, it would be better for you." I thought about it for a second. We could go home together and I don't have to deal with my dad, that's a good solution "Sure why not" I sighed and grabbed the biggest bag I had and stuffed clothes into it. Heading downstairs I slowly made my way to the kitchen "Mom I going to stay with Blake for awhile I'll keep in touch" glancing at my dad once I saw a evil grin appear on his face. "Umm...okay but be careful" my dad interrupted "I would like to disagree, Adam it's been so long, I think we should catch up as a family" he said "Too bad I don't care what you think, or consider you family, your pathetic" I said with a smirk while my mom and Blake's jaws dropped and my dad just stared at me with a you-will-die-when-you-get-back look. The last thing I was thinking about was coming back though so he will have fun without me. "Blake let's go" breaking the silence as I strolled outside and over to his car that he had just gotten. He hopped in not too long later. We drove in silence until Blurred Lines came on in the car. We sang the rest of the way and when we got to his house we changed and collapsed on his bed. I cuddled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me safely "Goodnight Blakey" I said poking fun a little bit "Night Adam" he replied while kissing my forehead. Finally I gave into sleep.

_**Next Day, After** _ **School...**

We were walking to Blake's car and I was staring at his amazing structure when my thoughts were interrupted "I know your staring at me" he chuckled as I blushed "Aww..your blushing too, your too adorable Adam" that compliment made my whole face turn a light red "By the way you wanna go to some fancy restaurant later t'night?" he asked "Cool I'd love too" When we got home I was greeted by his mom "You must be Adam I didn't get the chance to meet you yet until now" she pulled me into a welcoming hug which I thankfully hugged back "I ordered some pizza if you want any" she seemed so nice it was almost unreal. "Thanks" I said not really knowing what else to say. Blake and I headed straight to his room, where I was immediatly pushed onto his bed and tackled with a intense kiss on the lips, his tongue slid against my bottom lip begging for entrance which I playfully denied. He groaned and slid one hand up my shirt caressing my skin, then softly brushing a finger over one of my nipples.  Without warning he squeezed and twirled my nipple making me gasp, he took the oppurtunity to slither his tongue into my mouth. However, I wasn't about to let him win, our tongues battled for dominance and I eventually won. We made-out for awhile earning soft moans from each of us every now and then. Blake pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. By this time I was hard as a rock and so was Blake, you could feel it through both of our jeans. He slightly grabbed my groin making my breath hitch, after I got a bit used to it he palmed me through my jeans. "You shouldn't have all the fun" I said as I began palming his through his jeans. Soon we got really tired, I'm pretty sure we both let go at the same time. "What was that about anyway?" I asked curious about the way he pushed me down before "Nothing I just really needed to kiss you" I chuckled and smiled. Blake stared at his watch and realized we should get ready. We were both ready within fourty-five minutes and we headed to the restaurant in his car. 

_**At The** _ **Restaurant...**

When we arrived to the restaurant it seemed simple yet elegant. Once we headed inside Blake talked with a worker and aparently already made a reservation. We went staright to a table and were seated and given time to choose what we wanted. I ordered a steak with a side of mashed potatoes and water, while Blake got spaghetti with chicken and a soda. During the wait we talked about small stuff like school projects and music, then a group of guys walked in making a pretty big amount of noise, not enough to get them kicked out though. Our food came soon after and we began to eat "This food is amazing but not as good as yours Blakey" I said with grin "Yeah right, the food you make is much better than mine or this places'" we both laughed at this. About half way in through our food the same lousy group that walked in yelled over to Blake and I "Hey you two on a little gay date?!" Blake ignored them, meanwhile I listened closely to everything they said "This restaurant doesn't want gay fags here!" That was it I was about to clobber that guy but Blake  brushed his hand over mine reassuring me that it was nothing and to just ignore it. Not long later we both finished and paid for the food and left swiftly. Blake decided to park a block up so we had to walk but I wasn't going to complain, it was about seven o 'clock and pretty dark out. We heard some laughing and multiple voices close-by. "Stay close to me" Blake said protectively. We were pretty close to the car when Blake was grabbed right from me and kicked in the knee, making him fall on the ground in pain "Blake!" I shouted before I was punched in the face hard. I put my hands over my face. Then I was picked up and pushed against a wall. They forced Blake to stand though his knee was probably dislocated and they made him watch as I was helplessly squirming as they held me up. Some more fists came into contact with my face and stomach, "Leave him alone!" Blake yelled trying his best to protect me. He stood up and fought with a few of them as they almost beat him to a pulp if it wasn't for his size. He eventually scared them off. I fell to the ground coughing up a bit of blood and I had a bloody nose. Blake helped me get to his car though he was struggling to walk himself. My visison was a bit blurry but by the time we made it back home it was pretty good. Blake was really suffering because of me. We got out the car and this time I carried him into the house and to the bedroom. "You didn't have to carry me" he said quietly "You could barely walk" I went to the bathroom and got out a first-aid. I wrapped Blake's knee and cleaned up his wounds, then doing my wounds. "Your too kind to me Adam" I chuckled at that "Says the guy who always fights for me no matter how much it could kill him." We got into bed and I curled up with my head under his chin. "I love you Blake, always and forever." he does so much for me it's crazy "I love you too Adam, no matter what happens." We cuddled and soon both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my idea for the next chapter is just Adam and Blake being there for each other and just loving each other.


	6. I'll be your Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam shows Blake just how important he is in Adam's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm extremely sorry for not updating most of you probably hate me by now but still I will finish this. All rights go to Maroon 5 for their song.

_ **Blake's** _ **P.O.V**

Since Adam's staying with me for a while I figured we might as well spend the day at home. I'm going to wait until lunch to tell him. Maybe we could watch a movie or something just relaxing, after all Adam is still a bit shaken up by the night back at the restaurant.

_**At Lunch** _

Adam was sitting alone as usual listening to music. I walked over "What ya listenin' to?" I asked intrigued "Saviour by Black Viel Brides" he replied grumply. We sat in silence but not the awkward type of silence. "So you want to relax later, a movie or something?" A tiny small crept up on the corner of his mouth "Like I have a choice." I interwined our fingers underneath the cafeteria table and again kids were staring. We stayed like that a while and Adam sang to himself quietly, not enough for me to hear which kinda disappointed me. I decided to get up, but as soon as I did, Adam disconnected our hands, as if he was afraid of being laughed at or judged.

_**Back Home** _

"I'm bored" Adam cried out while staring up at the ceiling. "Well obviously your gonna be bored if ya stare up at the ceiling waiting for something to happen to it" He chuckled lightly "Let's watch a movie" I said while popping "The Purge" in the DVR. Adam went and grabbed popcorn and soda. I started the movie "What are we watching?" I stared at him for a second just mesmerized by his hazel eyes "Blake!" I snapped back into reality "Ohhh..um, The Purge" he looked creeped out "I hate horror movies" he said a bit blatant. I started the movie ignoring his comments of how scared he's gonna be and how he was going to kill me for it. About half way into the movie when the killing really began Adam curled up under my arm and closed his eyes. He held me tight like if I let go something would happen. The movie screamed and Adam shivered, I turned it off before he could mentally kill himself. "Thank god" he mumbled. "I want to show you something, follow me" We got up and I led him to the basement, where I had a grand piano, two acoustic guitars, a set of drums, a bass guitar, electric guitar, and two microphones. Adam went wide-eyed, "This is all yours" he said astonished at the view, I nodded in response. He picked up a acoustic guitar and just stared down at it for a while and began strumming at it. "I want to play you a song" he blurted out rather quick. "Okay" I grabbed a microphone and brought it to his length and sat down across from him. "It's called The Sun" he said quietly. He strummed at the guitar picking the right pace and began singing:

_(Verse) After school, walking home_

_Fresh dirt under my fingernails_

_And I can smell hot asphalt_

_Cars screech to a halt to let me pass_

_And I cannot remember_

_What life was like through the photographs_

_Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past_

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

_(Chorus) But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you_

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday_

_Worth all the pain that I have_

_Gone through_

_And  mama I've been cryin'_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

_He said the battles almost won_

_And were only several miles from the sun_

_(Verse) The rhythm of his conversation_

_The perfection of his creation_

_The sex he slipped into my coffee_

Blake was grinning the whole time, chuckling slightly at some of the words

_The way he felt when he first saw me_

_Hate to love and love to hate him_

_Like a broken record player_

_Back and forth and here and gone_

_And on and on and on and on_

_(Chorus) But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you_

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday_

_Worth all of the pain that I have_

_Gone through_

_And mama I've been cryin'_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

_She said the battles almost won_

_And were only several miles from the sun_

_  
_He strummed the last few chords and by that time I had already walked over to him. "You have an amazing voice" I said as a he blushed at the compliment "Thanks" he said shyly. I placed my hand on his cheek and brushed it lightly as I closed the gap between us and let our lips make contact. The kiss was deep filled with all the love we hold for each other. We broke apart after a minute "That song was dedicated to you" he said quietly "Thanks....and I'm so glad I met you too" his cheeks turned a bright red as mine did the same. I gave him one more quick kiss as he put the guitar back. "Want to finish watching that movie?" he asked. I went a bit wide-eyed "I thought you hated horror movies" he showed a big toothy grin "As long as your with me I will be fine" we walked back to the living room and I put my arm around him and pressed play. We mostly just stared into each other's eyes but then after a while focused on the movie "I love you big country" he grumbled "I love you too city boy"

_**I'm going to miss this....and you.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have ideas for future chapters and the end of the fic but I don't want to really give any hints, how there was a hint in the end.


	7. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wants Adam to learn to protect himself...after all he's not always going to be around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in chapters, Enjoy :D

**_Blake’s POV…_ **

 I think it’s safe to say that Adam needs some form of protection when I’m not around so I decided that I will drag his butt to Kickboxing lessons. I know he will protest so I’m not gonna tell him.

 

 “Blake what are you doing?” Adam asked me as I ignored him and tied a blindfold to his face. Then I led him to my car “Where are we going?” again I ignored him, damn he sure can ask a lot of questions at the wrong times. I started driving to the place where they taught kickboxing as Adam shifted in his seat knowing I would kill him if he took the blindfold off. When we reached the place I parked the car and guided him inside. We stepped inside and I took the blindfold off and Adam basically froze in place. “Adam?” I was a bit worried “Adam?!” I exclaimed as he jumped “Why are we here?” he asked between shudders. “You need to learn self-defense to protect yourself when I’m not around” He looked at me as if I just disappeared. He hugged me suddenly “But your always around, your always suppose to be there” Great now I felt guilty but I won’t always be around. “Just give it a try, for me.” I gave him a reassuring smile “I’ll give it try, I guess” I lead him over to the instructor “Hello” the man said rather stern and loud, making Adam flinch. “Hi my friend here would like to be a part of your kickboxing classes” He looked at Adam examining him; Adam just stared at the floor. “He’s a bit small, the guys I have here would walk all over him.” Adam clenched his fist at his side “Well, then can he do private lessons” I put my arm on Adam’s shoulder, making his fist loosen a bit. “Alright, you can start now” the man smiled and put his hand on Adam’s shoulder, making him tense again. I stood back and Adam followed the instructor, they started with some basic punches, stance, and kicks. Adam looked like he was actually hitting the people that bully him, it was like he was deep in a nightmare but is fighting back against it. Soon enough they finished and we decided to leave. “How was it?” I asked as he was pretty silent since we left the place “It was fine” he replied while staring out the window. I was worried about him; Adam seems so distant as if he’s in his own world. When we arrived back home Adam ran straight upstairs and into the guest room (his room) and locked the door. I decided to give him some space, he needed it.

 

 

**_Adam’s POV…_ **

Honestly, I have no idea what happen to me back at the Kickboxing lessons; I just got lost in the lesson imagining that I was really fighting. It took me the whole day before I actually realized that I needed to go back to reality. I locked myself in my room the whole day, Blake must be worried sick. I cracked the door open just a smidge and headed downstairs. It was early in the morning so Blake must have still been asleep, I made breakfast for him and I and put his on the table. I walked over to the coffee maker and waited for the coffee. Suddenly I felt warm arms stretch and grab my waist, and a head rest on my shoulder “Morning” I said to Blake. He just groaned and kissed my neck as I smiled. I grabbed a cup of coffee and spun around to be face to face with Blake our foreheads touching, our lips only an inch apart. “You look happy” he said drowsily, I smiled and gave him a smartass comment “No shit Sherlock, you make me happy” he groaned again and our lips touched in a soft, lazy kiss, we stayed that way until I realized his food was getting cold. I shoved the cup of coffee into his stomach for him to take “Eat and drink your coffee Blakey.” He sat down and I sat across from him. We were eating until Blake decided to be immature and play footsey. It was just playful until one of his feet disappeared. I was confused then felt a pressure on my groin. Shifting awkwardly in my seat he continued to have fun toying with me. “B-Blake stop” I begged quietly considering his mom was in the room nearby. The bulge in my pajama pants were obviously by now, then as if on cue, his mom waked in. “Good morning” she said as she went straight for the coffee. I expected Blake to stop since his mom was right there, but he did the exact opposite. He continued and soft moans escaped my throat. “Adam, you alright?” his mother asked. _Goddammit Blake._ “Y-Yeah” I put on a small smile, she smiled back. _I’m close…shit Blake._ After about two minutes Blake’s mom walked off and I couldn’t hold back, I let go and a loud moan exited my mouth. Blake had a sly smile on his face and chuckled “Fuck you” I said “You love me” he replied teasing me.

 

 

**_Blake’s POV…_ **

I have to say Adam has definitely improved in his kickboxing skills. It’s good because it will prepare for when I….well let’s not talk about that I want to tell Adam but not yet. He just finished his lesson and was walking over to me. I passed him his water bottle and he chugged it down. “I’ve learned a lot, bet I could talk you on” he said with a toothy grin. I chuckled and said “Yeah right” he stuck his tongue out mockingly. “Anyway let’s head home” I nodded in response. We headed out the door of the building and I put my arm around Adam.

 

**_Be strong, when I’m gone_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is sad to say that I will be ending this fanfiction in a few more chapters, then there will most likely be an epilogue, but only if you all want it!


	8. Surprise Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake both get a big surprise, but who will be able to take it all in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where a lot of stuff goes down. By the way Sabrina is based on my best friend/almost sister, who asked me to put her in the story!

**_Adam's POV..._**  
  
My best friend Sabrina is visiting me and I haven't seen her in 8 years, I wanted to surprise Blake with it. Now Blake's been very distant, spending time with my attackers as well. He and James are all buddy buddy now and it pisses me off. I'm going to go to the mall and pick a few welcome gifts for Sabrina since Blake's not here, probably getting drunk off his ass with his friends.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bring Me The Horizon t-shirt and a BVB (Black Veil Brides) bracelet. It was pretty easy to shop for Sabrina considering she and I both have the same taste in music. After purchasing both items I stopped by Starbucks and brought myself a sandwich and coffee (Too lazy to be specific at the moment). While heading out the mall I saw someone who's way taller than anyone in this damn mall. It was Blake! And he was with none other than  _James and Miranda_.  I decided to choose a different route to avoid being seen by him. Once I got to the car I put the gifts in and headed to the airport to pick up Sabrina. She got in the passenger seat and the first thing she said was "Hey Cupcake!" good to know she hasn't changed a bit "Hi Sir!" Yes these are our nicknames for each other, pretty corny right? "So I heard that you got a cowboy boyfriend" I smiled "Yeah, what about him?" She laughed "Well I wanna know if I can hit that cowboy some time" she said this while moving her body in a weird rolling fashion "I'm joking" she giggled "But I do want to meet him" I nodded. It was a bit of a drive to get to Blake's house, when we got there I helped Sabrina with her bags and we headed inside. There Blake was pacing back and forth "Where were you? I was worried sick" He shut up when he noticed Sabrina next to me "Who is this?" Blake said rather rudely.  "This is my best friend from 8 years back, Sabrina. Sabrina this is Blake. Also Blake I should be asking you that question, considering you blew me off again" I snickered. I helped Sabrina unpack her things and for the rest of the evening we played video games, watch tv, and ate food to our heart's desire.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So Blake blew me off....again. Therefore Sabrina and I are going to a party. When we arrived the whole place was literally packed to capacity. I danced with Sabrina for a while until she disappeared with some guy that she apparently has liked for some time now, his name is supposedly Kenny. I soon got bored and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a soda and leaned against a nearby counter. I'm surprised I wasn't interrupted. Not long later the music cut off and someone yelled "PARTY'S OVER MY PARENTS WILL BE HERE SOON!!!" That was my cue to leave, but Sabrina pulled me back, "We're staying" she giggled "Why?" I groaned. She ignored my protest and took me to the living room where 10 people sat in a circle. "I thought the party was over" I whispered. I didn't really know any of these people, except for Kenny and well Sabrina. "Alright we are going to play Truth or Dare, I'll go first" the host of the party yelled. _Shit, please some miracle happen so I can leave._  The girl chose dare, she was dared to remove one piece of clothing, she decided on her shirt. Then a boy went and took truth, they asked if he was a virgin, to which he replied no. Sabrina went next and took a dare "I dare you too.......kiss Adam"  _Fuck my life._  "I change my mind I pick Truth" everyone shook their heads "Nope a dare's a dare" the girl said. Sabrina scooted over towards me and mouthed a sorry before our lips made contact, it the split second it happen a kid took a picture "Oh, this totally going online" My eyes went wide "No don't!" I exclaimed "Sorry already went up" I sighed and sat out for the rest of the game. The game finally ended an hour later and Sabrina went with Kenny and I headed home. I opened the door to reveal a silent house with all the lights off, except for Blake's bedroom light. His door was cracked open a bit so it illuminated the staircase. I made my way up the stairs and peeked into his bedroom. The view I saw made me gasp Blake was in his bed on top of someone a loud moan came from a girl "Blake..." which I identified as Miranda's voice. I flung the door open from anger and Blake slowly got to his feet and put some pants on, while Miranda just sat up in shock. Blake walked towards me and whispered "This is all your fault, you caused this, I saw your little kiss with Sabrina online" his breathe reeked of alcohol as he push me to the floor and slammed the door in front of me. That comment repeated over and over in my head making my eyes fill with tears. Anger rushed through me as I ran to my room and stuffed my things in a backpack and put it on. I ran out the house, and kept running and running not stopping even though I wanted to. Then I stopped in front of none other than James and  his group. I put my hands into fists and got ready to fight. "You think you could take us on" James asked "Yeah pretty easily actually" I replied blankly. James did not take that response well "Get him!" he yelled. Two kids came towards me, I  punched one in the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick, the other came towards me and I simply kicked him in the rib and he fell over. A third boy lunged at me and I just punched him in face, it was easy because he was already filled with fear. Lastly James came at me, he put up a bit of a fight but in the end I just jumped and knocked him down with both of my legs. I continued running considering I didn't have time to really fight them and it was  too much work. I finally reached my home and ran up my original room, it was just how I left it. Locking the door behind me, I threw my bag across the room. I contemplated on what to do and came to the idea of making a video. I sang one of my own songs "Tangled" and posted it online, dedicating it to Blake. After I finished I just lost it. I tore up my room glass was shattered everywhere, clothes on the floor, dents in the wall from where I punched them, and my iPhone on the floor the screen broken from being tossed at the wall. I then curled up into a ball and let my depression, anger, and tears put me to sleep................... _This is all my fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave a comment, constructive criticism welcomed :D


	9. Forgive Me,Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is dying on the inside and it takes him a while to realize, Adam is stuck between the right decision. Blake just wants him to know he's sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in chapters, I will be finished with this fanfiction soon don't worry.

**Blake's POV...**

  
My eyes adjusted to the light coming in through the curtains, trying to move I realized someone was nest to me,  _Adam?_ I thought, then I realized it was Miranda. Everything came flooding back to me, the picture online, Adam, Miranda and I.  _No this is Adam's fault,_  but something in the back of my mind knew it was my own fault. Pushing the problem aside, I decided to check for any notifications online. Scrolling down through things that did not interest me, I stopped at the same picture from last night. There was a note under it that read " _Sabrina's dare: To kiss Adam"_  The whole thing was a dare! Why didn't he tell me?! Suddenly I remembered I had slammed the door in his face. Guilt washing over me, I grabbed my phone, my hands shaking, I dialed his number. It rang a few times and went to voice mail, _might as well leave him a message_  "Hey Adam, it's Blake...look I'm sorry about last night, I was drunk and caught in the moment, I know it was a dare now, please come back, I'm sorry..." I hung up and just stared into space for a while, trying to calm myself down. Finally, after thinking of what to do next, I took a walk to the nearby park, after walking around for what was probably 30 minutes I noticed  _Miranda is naked in my house!_ I turned around and caught a glimpse of what seemed like Adam "Adam?!" I shouted considering he was pretty far away. The teen turned around and to my surprise it was Adam, he blinked a couple of times as I speed walked over to him, then out of nowhere he ran off "Adam, wait!" I yelled, I wouldn't catch up to him if I was ran, he was long gone, so I continued on my way home.  
  
When I finally reached home Miranda was standing there fully-clothed "Umm...last night was...nice, but I'm sorry about Adam" she said as she slid past me and out the door. Heading up to my room I closed the door, I laid down on my bed and just closed my eyes, getting lost in the darkness of my mind. I felt my eyes start to tear but I fought back, I was not going to cry. Not long later, my tears broke the barrier and rolled down my face. How am I going to apologize to Adam now? I can only hope that he comes to school.  
  
 **At School (Friday), Still Blake's POV...**  
  
Adam hasn't been here all week, I'm really starting to worry. if he won't come to school I will just have to go to his house. Also, Miranda is flashing worried looks at me too, but Adam is my main concern right now and I've been crying every night for him.  
  
 **After School...**  
  
If I remember correctly, Adam's house should be right on this block, I walked down the block as I entered what seemed like Adam's yard and went up to the front door. I knocked a couple of times and there was no answer. I looked to the side of the house and one of the curtains moved. I brought my fist up to knock one  last time and the door flew open. There stood Adam, he looked terrible. His eyes had deep bags beneath them, his once muscular body was now skinny and scrawny, it looked like if you pushed him he'd break. The skinny jeans that I used to love that hugged his ass so nicely, now hung off his waist with a belt that was pulled as far as it could go. I wanted to just lay in a ditch and die for all the pain I caused him.  
  
 **Adam's POV...**  
  
Blake eyed me up and down and his eyes looked like he was seeing me dead. It was silent for a good 5 minuted until I broke it "Hi..." I said as he practically jumped "Hey..." he replied awkwardly, I chuckled "What's so funny?" he asked a bit irritated "The fact that your'e even here, you said it yourself, this is my fault" I hid my dying emotions of depression but he saw right through them. "Can I come in?" I nodded and stepped aside. He walked in and I led him to my room, since my dad is home. Blake's face when he walked in my room was the scariest thing ever, _Oh yeah, I forgot to clean everything up._  I pushed the glass on the floor aside "Sorry, you had to see this" I mumbled, a bit ashamed. "No Adam, I'm sorry" I was a bit confused but he continued "For everything, for cheating on you, treating you like absolute shit, for not....just being there" I was now shifting awkwardly, everything went silent, I didn't know if I forgive him or not. "I don't know, if I should forgive you or not honestly" I said staring at the floor, Blake sighed "I understand, I mean I really did do the worse thing possible." Blake headed towards the door but stopped in his tracks, turned around and walked back to me. He landed a kiss on my lips and cupped my face. He broke us apart  "I love you, and I'm really sorry" he said sniffling, trying to hold back tears but he failed and walked out crying. I heard the front door close softly and I was left with my own thoughts.  
  
 _ **Do I forgive him or not?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some ideas for future chapters in the comments, helpful criticism welcome. Stay amazing everyone ^_^


	10. A New Friend...Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam makes a new friend, but is he even a friend? Blake knows something Adam doesn't and Blake doesn't want to take a chance, he can't see Adam get hurt again. But is it just Blake's jealousy talking? Or is there more to this "friend" than we thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from catching up with schoolwork and interviews, yes it took me literally FOREVER to update this, but I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Holidays 'n' stuff like that! I would like to give a thanks to my besties Sabrina and Najee for helping with this chapter, again!

_**Adam's POV...** _

I've started going back to school because Blake kept begging me, so here I am at seven in the morning, getting ready. I settled on black skinny jeans and a blue hoodie. I put some cologne on, grabbed  my bag, and headed out the door. I pulled my hood over my head so it covered my eyes half-way. When I reached the bus stop the bus had just pulled in. I hopped on and began making my way to the back. Some girl tripped me and I almost didn't catch myself, at that moment I was mentally cursing everyone out. Laughter filled the bus as I was still kneeling on the floor. Sharply turning my head, I stared at the girl, hatred in my eyes. In her eyes I saw fear, then she looked away. All the seats were taken except one by some boy in the back. Hesistantly I sat down, most people hate sitting anywhere near me, but he didn't complain. About ten minutes into the ride to school, I was listening to my music when a voice interrupted me "Hi..." the voice said. I turned my head towards the boy, he smiled weakly "Hi.." I replied back. "What are you listening to?" he asked. Reluctantly I gave him an answer "Hollywood Undead" his smiled widened "I like their music" this made me smile to myself. "I never got your name, mine is Carson Daly" maybe I could actually become friends with him, instead of just having Blake "I'm Adam Levine" We talked about basically nothing and he apologized for the way everyone treats me, which I told him wasn't his fault. The bus pulled into the school lot and we all exited "Well, I'll see you around" I smiled and waved him goodbye as I walked to my first class of the day, Blake just happened to be in that class.

****

The bell rang as everyone took their seats, I decided to sit right in the front, staying away from the middle, which was where Blake and I used to sit. However, being the stubborn person Blake is, he took the seat behind me. I held my head low, so my hood covered my face from being seen at all. I put my earphones in my ears and put the music on full blast to ignore th noise that filled the classroom, since the teacher wasn't here. Blake was about to sit next to me when someone barged into the class, ten minutes late might I add. He took the seat beside me and I noticed it was Carson. Carson tapped me lightly "Hey Mr. Darkside" I laughed at the nickname considering I was listening to "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. "Since when do you have this class?" I asked since I have never seen him "Since today, my schedule changed" As I turned my head to face Carson, I felt Blakes' eyes on us, it was awkward. I took the risk of glaring at Blake "Can I help you?" I spat at him. Blake opened his mouth to say something but closed it and looked down. I spun my head back around to face Carson, and we talked about pointless things again.

****

Fourty minutes later the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door "Adam, wait up!" I knew it was Carson "I'll be at my locker" I spoke as I left the class and walked to my locker not far down the hall. Carson snuck up on me in an attempt to scare me and failed epicly. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you..." he said trailing off at the end, I raised a brow, telling him to continue "Do you want to hang out later, maybe go see a movie?" he quickly said "Umm...sure, why not" Carson grinned widely "Awesome, I'll pick you up at eight" I nodded as he walked away, heading to his next class. I slammed my locker shut and Blake appeared, like in one of those tv shows. "What do you want?" I asked rather rudely, more rude then intended. Blake rubbed the back of his neck "I need you to stop hanging out with Carson!" he said in a rush. My eyes went wide, my blood boiling fast "Who are you to tell me who to hang out with, I just met him and your quick to judge!" I shouted "You shouldn't trust him, I don't want him to hurt you" his voice had a hushed but worried tone, I chuckled "You don't want him to hurt me? Last time I checked you hurt me, not Carson!" Blake went silent "Just be careful" he mumbled, and with that he walked away. _Who does he think he is? Telling me who to and who not to hang out with._  The bell interrupted my thoughts and I realized I was going to be late for class. _If I'm late, might as well take my time._ Carson is not that bad, but then again I have only known him for a day. What does Blake have against him? is hiding something from me? These thoughts stirred in my head as I made my way down the hall and into class.

_**Blake' POV...** _

_Why is HE hanging out with Adam?! Adam knows nothing of him, yet he is acting like he's known_ _Carson since birth_. I was beyond pissed. Carson better not lead him on or hurt him. If he does he will be in a world of pain. Adam won't listen to my warnings either, so I guess I will have to tell Carson straight. Good thing he is in my class right now.

****

The bell rang at the end of class and Carson took his cool time to leave so I waited for him "Hey C" I said making him jump a bit. "Hey Blake" Carson replied cautiously "I need to talk to you, let's go" I waved my hand for him to follow. I brought him to the abandoned staircase Adam and I hung out in. "So what do you need?" he asked "I know you too well Carson, don't you dare hang out with Adam" I said clenching my fists at my side. Carson let out a chuckle "You can't tell me who to hang out with, besides Adam's cool, and I like him" I knew what he was doing, he was just going to use Adam as his toy. I don't want my poor Adam to end up crying again. I can't stand it. On instinct I pushed him up against the wall "You better listen carefully Carson...you so much as look Adam's way and you will be in for it" I said gritting my teeth. Carson just grinned. He fucking grinned. "Blake, you and I both know Adam would never forgive you for that. You think I will hurt Adam, we'll see about that" And with that he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely post some more chapters before Christmas, so that I can put up a chapter on Christmas where Blake and Adam celebrate together.


	11. Confusion of The Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson and Adam spend some quality time together, Adam is starting to feel something towards him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, I feel like I've lost readers. Hopefully I will earn you guys back. School has been taking a toll on me and I'm dealing graduation, prom, etc. However I'm back and I'm not leaving for this long anytime soon!!

**_Carson's POV..._ **

Blake thinks I'm going to hurt Adam, well I can't say he's wrong but I'm in no rush to hurt Adam in any way. Adam's different from the other people I have dated. I can't explain it, but maybe that's the reason why Blake doesn't want me near him, Blake obviously has a crush on Adam, but Adam is obviously pissed at him for something. But what? Tonight I'm going to the movie theater with Adam, hopefully everything goes well. If everything goes well we could go on another "date" and I can make my first major "move" so he can get closer to me. I put on some regular jeans and a long sleeve shirt that said 'I Mustache You a Question' it fit the occasion perfectly, since I'm going to ask him on another "date". I don't like calling them dates because Adam could be thinking we are just two friends hanging out, and our relationship isn't going to last long anyways.

**_Adam's POV..._ **

I can't really decide on what to wear, my wardrobe mainly consists of skinny jeans and t-shirts (which mostly have holes in them). Finally, after pulling out everything in my closet, I settled on skinny jeans that were a faded black, and a denim shirt. I grabbed my keys, some money and my Nirvana sweatshirt. Before I could walk out the door, I was pulled back by my dad. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked and I could tell he was drunk, but somehow he always sobers up before mom gets home from work. "I'm going to the movies" I tried to sound like a sweet child, leaving out the part about a friend obviously. "With who?" I knew that question would come "a friend" I replied still trying to keep the sweet child act. "A friend..." he trailed off and laughed "You expect me to believe that you have friends, it's obviously a boy you like" Okay now I'm done with the happy act "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend, now leave me alone and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I shouted, his face turned red, man was I about to get hurt. He punched me in the eye which immediately knocked me down, then he repeatedly kicked me in my ribs "Your a disgrace, I feel terrible to have to even call you my son!" he spat in my face and walked off, probably to go drink and smoke in the backyard. I gathered my strength and speed walked upstairs quietly. I looked at myself in the mirror, he gave me a goddamn black eye, and my torso had blue and purple bruises. I sighed and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and my leather jacket. My "fathers" words replayed over and over in my head. I thought about these words as I walked out the door, and did a short jog over to Carson's car door. "Hey Levine! he greeted me enthusiastically "hey..." I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to get to the movie. Carson got the message and we drove in silence, I hated it but liked it all the same. When we finally pulled up to he theater. Carson insisted on paying for both tickets so I paid for food. We took out seats 5 minutes before The Fault in Our Stars started. Carson smiled at me and I returned a weak smile. Then he whispered to me "Why do you still have shades on? We are in a movie theater" Shit, I turned my head and took them off. Hopefully he won't see it in the dark. We watched the movie in peace and half way through Carson put his arm around me. Part of me wanted to push him away, but I didn't want to be rude so I just kept my distance, incase he tried anything else. Its kinda weird I like him, but I don't like him, I just have a bad feeling about him. Maybe Blake is right. At the end of the movie he had ended up holding my hand. We walked out and I disconnected our hands, Carson frowned. Carson dropped me to my house. I started walking when I heard a car door close, Carson was walking towards me. He met me on the porch and stood there awkwardly. "I had a really nice time" he said blushing "me too" I was telling the truth but it was kinda awkward. At this time I had my shades back on. We stood there for a bit, then Carson began to lean in. Me being the idiot I am, stood there shocked as his lips touched mine. When I realized what was happening, I intensified the kiss a bit. Carson put his arms around my waist, and my hands touched the chest of his jacket. I broke the kiss by gently pushing him away and Carson frowned yet again. "I have to go" I said as I hugged him for a split second and walked inside. Why is this happening to me, I'm so confused right now, I still have feelings for Blake but I think I like Carson too ughhh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter that maybe makes up for my long absence, Love you guys :)


	12. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson's plan falls into play but not if a certain cowboy can do something about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have summer classes that are mandatory for my new high school. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'm using my phone to update lol

Carson's POV...

I enjoyed my time with Adam and my friends think he's really cool so they want me to 'introduce them to him' I saw this coming it always happens, we do it for the money and the kicks I guess. First we have fun with the person then hand them over to the boss. When I told him about Adam he seemed impressed this could result in my gaining his trust. 

So I invited Adam over to my house for the night and gave him the address. I didn't feel like going to school today so I stayed home plus Blake would probably beat me up to get information out of me, as if he didn't know enough. I just relaxed for the day

In school (Adam's POV)

Blake tries to act like everything is fine when it's not, I talk to him sure but things aren't all peachy and fine. Carson asked me to hang out at his house later and honestly I was too lazy but I agreed anyway because he's pretty cool. My mind was elsewhere as Blake was trying desperately to make conversation during lunch. I was thinking of what Carson had planned for tonight. "Adam...hey are you even listening?" he took me out of my thoughts "Umm...yeah you were saying something about deers" Blake showed frustration "No I was talking about getting a tattoo...what were you thinking about?" I tensed up. He can't know he'll lash out! "Adam!" I jumped slightly as I was Once again taken out of my thoughts. he gave me a concerned look. I sighed. "I'm hanging out with Carson at his house later tonight." Blake clenched his jaw. "Oh what time?" I furrowed my eyebrows curious as to why he wants to know but it didn't look like he wanted to tell me. I shrugged "I don't know I'll probably go there around 7" With a slight nod he faced his tray of food out in front of him, I had a feeling something was going on but I blew off the idea before it could make me feel worse.

Blake's POV..

What was Carson planning? I had thoughts running through my head. I swear if he hurts Adam I'm going to kill him with my bare hands! This was the third time. First was some girl, second was my friend Luke, I won't let the same thing happen to Adam, I know better. Tonight I'm going to spy on Carson. Whatever it takes to keep Adam safe!

\------

It was almost 7 I figured I'd go to the house around 7:30 so Adam wouldn't see me. I watched some tv to pass the time.

As 7:15 rolled around I left my house and drove to Carson's, when I got there I parked my car a block away and climbed onto the second floor deck. It was pretty easy to hide if anyone came I'd just jump onto the roof. I peeked my head to the side to see through the glass. Adam was talking to Carson and Carson introduced Adam to about 3 other friends. They are the same ones from when it happened to Luke. I cursed under my breathe as Adam was led into Carson's room and I walked to the other side of the deck that had the curtains on the door open just so you could peek. And I waited...

Adam's POV (Again)...

Carson led me into his room and I sat in one of his bean bag chairs "I'll go get us some soda" he said as he went downstairs. I had some normal conversation with his friends, they didn't seem very interesting though. Carson came back just in time to break the awkwardness and handed everyone a glass. I loved soda so naturally I practically gulped the whole thing down. Everyone else had put their drinks to the side. About 5 minutes in we were watching tv when suddenly my vision became blurry and I got dizzy "C-Carson I'm going to go use the restroom really quick." But as quick as I stood, I fell. He chuckled "Sorry Adam you aren't going anywhere until we are finished." Then everything went black...

\-----

I woke up not long later, not able to move my arms and my legs were propped up so that they were spread wide. Another thing...I WAS MISSING MY CLOTHES WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! I panicked and looked around just as Carson and his friends walked in "I see youre finally awake" I have him a dirty look my face fuming with anger. "Aww Adam don't be mad at me, be mad that Blake couldn't be your precious little savior. Trust me, when we are done you'll be begging for more" The thought of his words disgusted me. For crying out loud I was still a...virgin (Yeah I know of all people your thinking how the hell is ADAM a virgin well I wanted him to be in this story) I gulped nervously as one of the guys forcefully made me suck him. The other had me give him a hand-job, The third guy was giving me a hand-job, and Carson was about to force himself into me. He tried about 3 times each failing as I was so tense that he really would have to put in a lot of effort to thrust in. "Go in dammit" he yelled in frustration. He smirked at me and stopped the effort. At that time the guy I was sucking released in my mouth causing me to want to throw up. "Swallow it all" he said as he wouldn't come out until I swallowed, I did and I hated the feeling, I felt disgusted in myself "Let me loosen you up a bit first" Carson said as He thrust two fingers into me and spread them apart. It was so painful and all I wanted was for it to stop. Blake help me! my mind yelled. When he thought I was good enough he took his fingers out and lined himself up to my hole. Please God no anything but that!!!! I wanted to die so I wouldn't have to feel the pain. Just as he almost got in, a certain person bust through the door. "Blake!!" I shouted excited and relieved to see him for the first time in a long time. "You think you can just interrupt like that Blake?! I won't let you walk away so easy this time!" Carson launched himself at Blake. All the guys going after him at once but he fought them off in pure anger. Knocking them all unconscious. He walked over to me my eyes red from tears rolling down my face. "I-I'm so sorry Blake...I s-shouldve listened!" All he did was tell me to calm down and be quiet as he untied me from the bed and carried me in his arms. Blake called the cops and threw a blanket over me as he walked back to his car. I put my arms around him and sobbed quietly into his shirt as he tried to rock me like a baby saying 'shhh' every now and then. "Blakey I-I didn't want this to happen...Im sorry..." He put me in the passenger seat "I know you are" Was all he said as He drove down the road and I fell into a much needed rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I left out a few details but that's ok just use your awesome imaginations!


	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam tries to deal with everything after the night, but it just makes things worse for him and Blake. Blake demands answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I updated at a reasonable time for once YAY!!! See if you can see the supernatural reference in this chapter for all you spn fans lol

Third Person POV (A change for once lol)

Adam woke in the morning, his head pounding as he looked around and realized he wasn't home. He was in Blake's room. Groaning he rolled over to Blake's side and took in the sweet cologne he used with a hint of whiskey. Adam finally got up feeling a bit weak in the legs and his vision stirred into focus. What the hell happened?! he thought as he slowly walked down the stairs where Blake was making breakfast. Blake put the food down and helped Adam walk towards the table seeing that the skinny teen was still a bit out of it. "Thanks" Adam mumbled you could tell he was tired. It took Adam a while to realize that he was wearing a pair of Blake's boxers and his chest was exposed, Adam tried his best to cover the scars from all the abuse. Not only that but Adam had recently been cutting himself in places like his thigh and hip where it was least noticeable. Most of them were barely visible so he doubted Blake noticed but Blake's eyes went wide after looking at Adam's torso. Bruises were all over the sensitive teen, blue and purple, some even looked black. Oh god how could anyone do this to my Adam?! Adam's head was downcast as if ashamed of himself.

"Hey Adam...you should eat" Blake eyed the teen as he picked at his food

"What happened to me?" Adam asked 

"Well umm...Carson had you t-tied to the bed and you had no clothes on" Adam clenched his fist

"I remember...nevermind" Blake just stared at the troubled teen who still didn't meet the cowboys' eyes

"Adam what did they do to you? I want to help" Adam tensed up he jaw tightened.

"I-I rather not talk about..." Blake was about to protest when Adam interrupted

"Please Blake don't..." he sighed in defeat and nodded. 

For the rest of the day they relaxed and watched TV. It made things a bit easier for Adam instead of playing 20 questions.

As night came Adam walked to the guest room that was right next door to Blake's, though Blake saved him, he just couldn't share a room or shake the whole thing with Miranda. Not to mention that he already felt disgusted in himself for what happened last night. Blake kept both doors open in case of anything and they fell asleep. Their beauty sleep was short lived.

Blake awoke to the sound of moaning and low screaming. As he headed to Adam's room he saw that the scrawny city boy was having a nightmare. Sweat dripping down his face as he shifted in the bed furiously "Leave me alone! Stop! Blake save me, somebody save me!" he yelled and the yells turned into soft sobs. Blake didn't know how to respond, instead he walked over to Adam's restless sleeping form and gently ran his giant fingers through Adam's hair. "Shhh I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered hoping it would help. It did calm him down a bit but he was still turning vigorously. Blake took a deep breath and slowly lifted the blanket and crawled in next to Adam. He knew Adam would be pissed when he woke up to Blake next to him like this but he had no choice. Blake nuzzled his head onto Adam's shoulder and draped his arm over the smaller teen's torso. Adam relaxed into the touch and moved closer to Blake, his breathing becoming steady again. "Don't leave Blake, don't leave me again..."  
Adam whispered through one last sob in his sleep "I won't I'll never hurt you like that again"

The next morning Adam woke in sweat but warmth on his back. Slowly turning he saw Blake, he breathed a sigh of relief thinking it was someone else. But then again, why was Blake in his bed with him??? Blake's eyes fluttered open "Oh yeah sorry about this, you had a nightmare" Blake chuckled and Adam just nodded understanding the bigger man's concern for him.

Every night was like this for 2 weeks. Blake getting In to the bed with Adam to hold him tight and fight the nightmares away. Blake lost out on sleep and eventually couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"Adam you need to tell me what happened specifically that night. Now..."  
Adam gulped at the serious tone in Blake's voice, he didn't want to talk about it, it hurt too much but he knew he had to tell someone. And Blake was willing to listen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! Now I know your wondering how Blake doesn't know what happened when he was spying on them. Well he couldn't see clearly in the room since the curtains were closed and yeah just make it work in your mind!!! LMAO BYE PEOPLEZ


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam doesn't want to talk about it Blake insists but now Adam needs more help and Blake can't do it alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm not really feeling well but I wanted to update so here you go, this chapter kinda sucks but enjoy :D

Third Person POV...

"Adam you need to tell me what happened specifically that night. Now..." Blake's tone was serious making Adam gulp. Adam's words were caught in his throat "I-I..."

Finally he took a deep breath and explained to Blake everything that happened. From them drugging him to the fact that Carson couldn't get in him at first. He left out the part about him being a Virgin of course, not sure how Blake would react. Blake skimmed over the facts in his head. Something just didn't add up. 1. Why would Carson do this to anyone? 2. Why wasn't Carson successfully at getting in Adam? Not that this was a bad thing that was actually good, that means Adam wasn't severely hurt. It still bothered Blake though, he shook it off, Adam needed him right now that was his main priority. 

So again they just relaxed that day. Blake cuddling up with Adam in an attempt to keep him calm and from crying out of nowhere. At this time Blake didn't know how Adam would react to anything. There were times where the younger teen would stare off into space, curl up into a ball, or even just start crying. All of this worried Blake so he did the only thing he could do. 

Bring Adam to a doctor 

"Can't we just go home...please Blake?" Adam pleaded as if he would die going to a therapist. Adam hated telling random strangers his problems. Blake just kept his eyes on the road, he didn't know how else to help Adam, he surely couldn't do it alone. When they got to the office there were very few people. The receptionist pointed to the office of the therapist they would be meeting with for the next 2-3 months. Adam's head internally shouted "Run away just run and don't look back" But instead he gathered the courage to stand behind Blake. 

A slim but tall man with dirty blonde groomed hair stood up as they entered the room. 

"Hello my name is Dr. Andrew Miller" he said with a welcoming smile as he shook Blake's hand and then went to shake Adam's. He looked at the hand for a second until Blake nudged him to shake it. Adam shook his hand cautiously and quietly. "I'm Blake this is Adam" Blake said pointing to Adam. "Well I think today it will be a 1 hour session and we will meet twice a week. Wednesdays and Sundays. Blake would you please wait outside?" Blake nodded and patted Adam's shoulder as he left the room. 

"Take a seat Adam" Dr. Miller said with the same welcoming smile.

"So Blake tells me you've been pretty depressed as well as having nightmares and panic attacks, would you say this is true?" 

Adam shrugged not saying a word

"Do you have panic attacks Adam, what do you think about that would make you panic?" the doctor said trying to at least get one answer out" 

Again Adam shrugged...

Dr. Miller sighed "Ok...what are your nightmares about?"

Adam sighed and shrugged "Just stuff..."

The corner of Dr. Miller's mouth made a slight smile, they were getting somewhere at least. 

"What kind of stuff exactly?" He asked hoping for a specific answer

Adam shrugged again..."Just stuff.." Dr. Miller sighed, guess it's back to square one, he thought.

After that Adam didn't answer any questions. It would be a shrug, a sigh, or a two to three word answer. So much for the first session. Maybe next time...

Blake's POV...

I've been thinking about all the things Adam said and honestly I didn't get any closure to my question, instead I got another question. Is Adam a virgin?

I wanted an answer right now, but Adam was in pain so that would have to wait. Right now I will simply just be there for him every step of the way. As Adam stepped out of the office, he just had a blank expression on his face. "How'd it go?" I said trying to see if they got anywhere. Adam just shrugged and made his way out of the place on his own. Dr. Miller walked up to me "He basically didn't say anything, just shrugged mostly. He'll open up a bit more as time goes by" He gave me a reassuring smile at me and I gave him a slight smile back. I walked back to the car where Adam was silently waiting and we headed home. Adam, please tell me your okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be better I promise


	15. It Was Always You (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's beating himself up mentally. Now he thinks he doesn't deserve Blake. But Blake's gonna show just exactly how important Adam is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter will have sexual content
> 
> Do you guys want an epilogue or a sequel? Tell me below in the comments! Enjoy this chapter :)

Third Person POV...

Adam has opened up a lot more to Dr. Miller, and the question of Adam's virginity is still bothering Blake. The more Adam opened up however, the more he felt guilty for everything. He's the one who was weak, Blake was always there for him, but what did Adam do? Oh that's right, broke his heart, betrayed him, practically killed him. These thoughts ate away at Adam daily. The only way to clear his thoughts was to cut. Blake still didn't know about that, he didn't need to know according to Adam. Letting Blake know would only feed Blake's guilt.

Adam's POV...

I guess you could say I'm opening up more to the doctor. I still don't really enjoy it, but it's whatever. I felt guilty, like I was always holding Blake back. Hell! I almost killed him multiple times. These thoughts stirred in my head as I lined the sharp razor to my arm, I ran out of space on my stomach. Three cuts were enough for me as I watched the blood drip into the sink. There was a sudden knock at the door

"Ads? Adam, you in there?" I gulped rushing to clean the blood from my arm and wash everything down the sink.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" I frantically washed the blood away and put on my long sleeve shirt. So that's one thing Blake doesn't know out of the three. The other two being I'm a virgin and that I feel guilt towards him. I opened the bathroom door to a concerned Blake.

"You were in there for 45 minutes, I was worried sick!" he shouted in a bit of a harsh tone, making me flinch. I just stared at him, hurt in my eyes.

"Jeez Adam, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-" I cut him off "N-No it's fine...forget it" Dammit Levine, stop making him feel more guilty, not to mention suspicious.

"Ad...you okay?" I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. Blake ran his hand down my arm intertwining our fingers. "You can trust me Adam...what's wrong?" Great you screwed up even more! We sat down next to each other on his bed.

"Look Blake, you've always been there for me, and I...love you. But I'm holding you back, you've almost been killed because of me. Yet you stay...why? Why stay with a disgrace, a mistake like me? Blake looked at me with disbelief.

"Adam you want to know why I stay? Because no matter what I will always love you. You are not a disgrace, your an amazing cocky rock star that makes the hair on my neck stand up. Who makes my breath hitch. Your not a mistake, your the greatest thing to ever happen to me..." He smiled reassuringly and we both leaned in. His soft lips touched mine in a gentle kiss, I've missed this so much. The butterflies that came with him kissing me. The shivers up and down my spine at his simple touch. Sparks didn't even compare to this much needed kiss. Soon it turned into a hungry kiss. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I allowed. He explored my mouth and we fought for dominance. After a long battle, I won and we both smiled into the kiss. He pulled away slowly and pushed my down on the bed.

Now he was on top of me. He kissed me roughly and threw his shirt off, taking my shirt off next throwing it somewhere across the room. To be honest, I wanted Blake, but I was nervous as hell. OH SHIT THE SCARS! I thought panicking, but it was too late he already saw them. He stared at me, a weird look on his face I couldn't really read. Anger, sadness, worry? I have no idea. Blake ran his hand up and down my arms and my stomach carefully. Tears were filling up in his eyes "W-Why Adam?" He really thinks I'm a disgrace now. I expected a slap or him to leave the room, or call me disgusting or ugly but he did the exact opposite. He kissed every one of my scars, making me blush. Once done he continued with his previous actions of getting clothes off. He dismissed the scars pretty much, Thank God.

Third Person POV...

The question of Adam's virginity still wondered through Blake's head. He could see right through Adam, the usually over confident boy was nervous. He didn't want to rush things, if Adam wasn't ready, then he'd wait, not to mention the scars that he discovered not too long ago. Kissing Adam again, Blake began to unbuckle his pants also discarding them on the floor. His hands went for Adam's skinny jeans as he kissed the smaller teen's neck to keep Adam's nervousness at bay. Adam moaned when Blake found his weak spot on his neck. "B-Blake...Oh god" he moaned, his hands caressing Blake's bare chest. After much time put into getting those tight ass jeans off, Blake smiled a seductive grin at Adam and reached for his bedside dresser. Reaching for a bottle of lube, Blake looked at Adam quizzly. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush you after everything that's happened..." Blake whispered. Adam nodded.

"I'm alright if it's you...just. Be gentle." Blake slightly smiled and rubbed the lube over his cock, then on Adam's entrance. He stuck two fingers in Adam instantly, he gasped and wiggled around as Blake spread his fingers apart inside Adam. (Me: That was so awkward to write..., I enjoy smut but DAMN lmao) "Adam before we do this...are you a virgin?" Blake asked cautiously. Adam went wide-eyed and nodded. He looked away in embarrassment making Blake smirk. Blake took Adam's chin and made the rock star look at him "I'll be gentle, no worries" Blake smiled in an attempt to make Adam more comfortable.

After spreading his fingers some more, he figured Adam was ready and lined himself up to the younger boy's entrance. Blake pushed in slowly, only going far enough that the tip of his dick was in, so Adam could get used to the discomfort. Adam nodded letting Blake know he was okay. That made Blake smirk again, he came out and thrust into Adam all the way making him gasp and moan once again "F-Fuck Blake! Faster!" Adam yelled as he bucked his hips. Blake thrust in and out again this time harder and faster. Blake planted kisses on Adam's neck, chest, and lips as he kept going picking up the pace. He could tell Adam wasn't going to last much longer. Blake took Adam's length in his hand going up and down at the pace of his thrusts. "S-Shit...Blake I'm close!" Seeing Adam like this, so hot and sweaty, begging for more, it turned Blake on more than he already was. Blake was now close as well. He pumped Adam as the boy beneath him released "Ahhh! God!!" Adam moaned as it went into Blake's hand and onto his own chest. Adam's breathing quickened, this sent Blake over the edge. Blake gave one final thrust and came deep inside Adam. He moaned and cursed a breathless 'Fuck' as he collapsed on top his lover. Both panting and tired from all the action that had just taken place. "That was. Fucking. Amazing" Adam said trying to breath steady. Blake chuckled. They were sweaty, hot, and pressed together, but neither cared. They shared one last quick peck on the lips as Blake rolled over to the side. 

They held each other close, tangling themselves. Murmuring 'I love you's' every now and then. Blake looked at Adam's chest, the sticky white substance sticking to him. Taking some into hand and licking his hand. Adam stifled a laugh "Weirdo" he said, his eyes half closed. Blake simply grinned. This was the happiest moment of his life so far.

Sadly, moments like this won't be forever... Blake thought, I have to tell him soon...but now's not the time... With that his shook off the thoughts and the two fell asleep cuddled into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? This was my first time writing smut XD. Tell me whether you guys want an epilogue or sequel.


	16. It Was Always You (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's been keeping something from Adam. What is it? Read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've been pouring their feelings out in this last few chapters xD

Adam woke up first beside Blake. They were no longer all tangled up but Blake's arm was around Adam's waist. He tried to get up until he felt sore. I almost forgot how great last night was, I can't fucking move! Adam thought making himself laugh. Giving up on the attempt to get out of bed without waking Blake, he rested his hand on the cowboy's chest. Blake opened his eyes slightly to see Adam staring at him. Blake kissed his forehead

"You want some breakfast babe?" Adam nodded as Blake wiggled out from beneath him.

"Carry me.." Adam said groggily holding out his hands. Blake laughed and picked the smaller teen up, bringing him downstairs.

He placed Adam on a chair and went back upstairs to get some basketball shorts for the both of them to wear, considering they were both still naked and his mom was bound to come home soon. Blake wanted to take Adam out today, he only had a few more days with the rock star. Blake thought of all the things they could do but none really interested him. Then he remembered his uncle has a private pool in his backyard, Blake has the key to his house so why the hell not? It was Summer after all.

"Hey, ya wanna go for a swim later?" Blake asked with his southern drawl. "Sure"

After breakfast they decided to get ready and put everything they need in Blake's truck. The ride there was filled with cracking jokes and singing along ridiculously to songs on the radio. When they arrived Blake unlocked the door and they headed straight for the pool. Adam ran in and yelled "Cannonball!" as he made a big splash around the pool which wet Blake. They laughed as they both swam around the pool chasing and splashing each other. Both went to the deep end and held each other close. "Hold your breath" Blake said as they both went underwater and held each other closer leaning in. Their lips made contact for an underwater kiss filled with passion. They came up for air and grinned widely at each other.

After they swam around some move, both of them became tired and just leaned onto the side of the pool, Blake holding Adam around the waist from behind. He rubbed Adam's stomach slowly.

"Why did you harm yourself like this?" Adam's eyes went downcast at this question. He sighed

"Because everything became too much Blake. The nightmares. All the stress after the thing with Miranda. The bullying at school. Your a senior and Summer is almost over, I'll be left alone to deal with the bullies..." Blake held Adam close.

"That's why I had you learn to protect yourself. Besides I would wait a whole year before going to college if it meant staying with you" He smiled and nestled into Adam's neck, making Adam blush.

"Thanks"

"Just promise me you will never hurt yourself again, I'm always there for you" Adam nodded and mumbled an 'Okay'

Blake and Adam got out the pool and headed inside for lunch. Blake made them sandwiches and they ate in a comfortable silence. Blake glanced at Adam every now and then, not sure if he should tell him. He shook his head and decided against it, maybe tomorrow.

They finished eating and just relaxed until they headed back to Blake's house. They headed off to bed after changing. Blake put his arm around Adam protectively. Adam looked up at Blake.

"I realized it was always you." Adam said. Blake furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I went on a few dates with Carson and he kissed me once, but it just never felt the same as when I'm with you. My heart wasn't satisfied, but with you it was, it still is. All the times we had problems, we just had to push through them and it made us stronger." Blake smiled and blushed at these kind words.

"I love you City Boy"

"I love you too Big Country"

With that they fell asleep.

**_(Leaving it here is too short so I'm going to continue)_ **

The next day, Blake decided to organize a surprise for Adam. They went into Blake's truck.

"You want to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope" Blake replied popping the p.

Adam cursed under his breath making the man beside him chuckle.

"It'll be great I promise"

Blake pulled up to a beach house, it looked like nobody was occupying. "Let's go" he said as he hopped out the car and led Adam behind the beach house to the beach area. There he saw a beautiful candle-lit dinner.

"Blake, this is beautiful" Adam stared in awe. They sat down and ate the food that was served by the private waiter.

Adam was still mesmerized by how far Blake went to do all of this "How much did this all cost?" Blake chuckled scratching his head "Ummm..let's just say a lot" They both laughed and continued to eat. When dessert was brought to them Blake began to get nervous. _This is it, you have to tell him!_ he thought. He took a deep breath and began speaking

"Adam, I need to tell you something..." Adam looked at him in confusion, his face stuffed with food. He looked like a little kid that just got the best birthday surprise ever, this was going to ruin it. Adam swallowed his food "What is it?" Blake exhaled sharply.

"I got a record deal" he said a bit above a whisper.

"That's great!" Adam looked at him excited but he realized the worried look on his lover's face

"Or not so great?" Blake sighed

"If I take the deal...I have to move back to Oklahoma" **_(I know nothing about record deals so bare with me on this)_**

"Oh..." Adam's smile turned into a frown "You should take it anyway" Blake went wide-eyed

"I can't just leave ya here!" He yelled trying not to make it sound harsh

"But I'm not going to let you pass on a one of a kind opportunity like this...go Blake. We can keep in touch. Call every night, Skype every now and then" Adam said softly, his eyes were tearing up. He pushed his head down so Blake couldn't see his eyes.

Blake sighed "I'll take it for you, but promise me no matter what happens you ain't gonna let people get to you" Adam simply nodded "Ads look at me"

Adam picked his head up, single tears streaming down his face. "Don't cry babe.." Blake reached over the table and wiped the tears from his face. "I'll visit whenever I can, and during the Summer you can come stay in Oklahoma" he said with a slight smile.

Adam smiled back slightly and nodded.

"How long before you have to go?"

"5 days" You could hear the sadness in Blake's voice.

"That's five days to have fun so let's make the most of it!" Adam shouted excitedly but you could still tell that he was hurt.

Blake smiled and pushed the whole thing to back of his thoughts. '5 days' Blake mumbled over and over. They finished dinner and shared a kiss.

_5 days, let's enjoy it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you finally know the secret! Whole reason why this story is named Secret xD


	17. Day 1 of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of their last few days together!! WARNING: There will be sexual content in this chapter and the next few xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be making an epilogue on this website since I'm pretty sure you guys don't want this to be a sequel

To start off their 5 days, Adam and Blake thought it would be good to have a picnic and play some sports. Adam carried the picnic basket and blanket, while Blake carried the sports supplies. The park was empty except for some couples and families. They found a spot where nobody could bother them and laid down on the blanket. Blake's arm was around Adam as they looked up at the sky and just admired the beauty. Adam then looked up to be attacked by Blake's lips. Their tongues danced in unison as Blake's fingers traveled through Adam's hair. Adam then put his hands up Blake's shirt, both men moaning.

Blake slowly pushed Adam's hands away "Not here babe, too many people" He said teasingly. Adam squeezed his groin making Blake gasp. As revenge he squeezed the teen back harder.

"Fuck you" Adam said trying not to let a moan escape his mouth, obviously failing

"Love you too rock star" Blake chuckled

After a long make out session, they ate and went to the basket ball court. The courts were empty as well so that was even better. Blake figured because of his size that he would be able to beat Adam easily. Little did he know that Adam LOVES basketball. He passed Adam the ball and the smaller teen began to dribble heading for the hoop. Blake got in front of him and trying getting it out his hand. Adam dodged this with ease and shot a 3 pointer. 

"You should've known you can't beat an advanced player like me" Adam said laughing. Blake took this interval to shoot a hoop whilst Adam was boasting.

"There now we are even" Blake said with a cheeky grin

"You cute, charming, country son of a bitch!" Adam yelled. they both burst out laughing. Once they were able to control their laughter they finished the game, with Adam as the winner, and headed towards an open field to toss around a football. 

At one point Blake tossed the ball and it hit Adam in the nose. Blake started laughing again while Adam held his nose. He walked over to Adam "Are you hurt?" He asked trying to keep from laughing.

"No shit Sherlock" Blake ran and got some ice pressing it down on his lover's nose. 

He took it off after a few minutes and kissed Adam's nose "Better?"

"Better" Adam grinned widely and mischievously.

"I'm going to get you back!" He pushed Blake down as he got up and started tackling the taller man. Blake pushed Adam so that he was now on top.

"You didn't seriously think you were going to win tackling me, did you?" Adam chuckled. They shared a kiss

"Man you are seriously one cocky rock star" Blake said. The two walked back and headed to Blake's house. 

Adam picked out the movie 'Frozen' while Blake got some popcorn.

"I don't see why everyone is making a big fuss over this movie" Blake said after returning from the kitchen.

"You'll see"

Adam sang along to some of the songs softly making Blake chuckle. Half way into the movie they both were singing along out loud to 'In Summer'

"Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, But put me in summer and I'll be a..."

"PUDDLE!" Blake yelled and laughed

"HAPPY SNOWMAN!" Adam yelled with Olaf, they both burst out laughing. 

"That doesn't even make sense!" Blake said between laughter.

They watched the rest of the movie, Adam looking at Blake's facial expressions when something happened, especially when Hans became evil.

When the movie finished it was pretty late. Adam headed upstairs to the shower while Blake cleaned up. He finished cleaning up and went upstairs realizing that Adam had left the door open. He stripped down and put his clothes on the bathroom floor, quietly sneaking in the shower behind Adam, who had his eyes closed singing a song. Blake twisted one of Adam's nipples making his breath hitch.

"Lets finish what we started at the park" he said in a husky tone. Adam still faced the wall as Blake took Adam's lenght in his hand, the other hand focused on caressing Adam's chest. The smaller teen could barely stand as one hand was against the wall keeping him up, the other in Blake's curly hair. Blake kept pumping Adam "Shit Blake, f-faster" Blake picked up the pace quickly. He could tell Adam was close from the numerous groans coming from him. Adam shouted Blake's name as he came on the shower wall. Panting, Adam turned around to face Blake and kissed his cheek "How about I return the favor" He raised an eyebrow as he knelt down and took Blake's cock into his mouth. Blake held Adam's head, squeezing his eyes shut from the pleasure. "F-fuck Adam" Adam sucked his shaft back and forth. Blake moaned making Adam smirk. He began to go faster. Blake's cum hit the back of Adam's throat as he swallowed every bit. They shared a quick kiss both panting slightly. They took a shower and got out only in shorts. Both laid down in bed and tangled up in each other, sleep taking over. 

Day 1 was definitely enjoyable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a sequel I will be making one on Wattpad :D


	18. Day 2 of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of their fun until Blake has to go. There will be smut in all 5 days

As soon as they got up Blake carried Adam bridal style and threw him in the truck

"Blake what the fuck?! I didn't even brush my teeth!" Blake just chuckled

"We are going to my uncle's house you can use a spare toothbrush" Adam just pouted 

When they arrived Blake opened his side door and ran over to Adam's side before he could get out. Both teens had no shirts on from the night before but they had boxers and basketball shorts on. Blake picked up Adam bridal style again and instantly ran to the backyard where the pool was. Adam went wide-eyed, knowing what Blake was about to do. He looked up at the man carrying him.

"Blake don't you dare!!" Blake laughed still carrying him.

He jumped in the pool with Adam in his arms. They came up to the surface. The two instantly smiling and giggling

"You asshole!" Adam shouted still laughing

"Dickhead" Blake replied sticking out his tongue.

"I don't even have on swimming clothes" Blake had a lustful look in his eyes

"Well I guess you'll just have to take those shorts and boxers off" He whispered seductively in Adam's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't resist not following this 'demand' . Besides his hard on would be visible through his shorts when he got out the pool. The two took off their boxers and shorts and threw them aside.

"Skinny dipping huh? Not a bad idea" Adam said with a sly smirk.

Their lips smack together their fingers traveling all over each other. Their tongues danced like they were tasting one another. They separated for much needed air. 

"Since you did it for me last time, how about we change it up a bit" Adam whispered, his hard member aching. Blake simply nodded. They went to the edge of the pool where they could stand, the lower half of their body under water. Blake turned his back to face Adam, his hands holding onto the side of the pool. 

Adam took a second to look at the man bending in front of him, begging for it, a lust filling him. Adam took Blake's length in one hand the other focused on opening Blake up more, this was his first time getting it from a guy after all. Blake moaned and wiggled beneath him when Adam found his prostate. He put pressure on Blake's prostate as he could feel precum coming from Blake's dick. "A-Adam..please, put it in" He moaned again making Adam's dick twitch. Realizing neither of them could wait any longer Adam lined his member up with Blake's entrance.

"Ready?" Adam asked. Blake just groaned as a yes.

Adam thrusted in deep focused on hitting Blake's prostate. He came out and thrust back in again hitting the prostate hard. "God...Adam faster" Blake said breathing heavily. The water splashed around as Adam kept going. He started to pump Blake at the pace of his thrusts. Blake was going weak, the only think keeping him up was the pool side. "Ads...Im close. Fuck!" He shouted. Adam bent down and placed kisses on Blake's neck as he get pumping up and down Blake's shaft. He hit Blake's prostate with one final thrust sending Blake and him over the edge. "Fuck Adam!!!" Blake yelled as his released into his lovers hand, Adam releasing into Blake. He pulled out of Blake, both men panting. Blake let go of the pool side and turned to face Adam. 

But Adam wasn't done yet. He gave Blake a smirk and went underwater. Blake was confused, until he felt a hand grab his cock and Adam's tongue licking the tip. Blake's breath hitched as Adam's mouth surrounded his aching cock. How the hell can he hold his breath that long? Blake shook the thought off as Adam took all his length in his mouth sending him over the edge for the second time that day. Blake threw his head back and moaned as his came in the back of Adam's throat. 

Adam came up and swallowed. Both panted heavily and then smiled at one another.

"Damn.." was all Blake could say surprised that Adam made him cum twice in the same day. Adam giggled and grinned. He kissed Blake on the cheek. They both leaned against the side of the pool, Adam leaning his head on Blake's shoulder.

"Day 2 was amazing" Blake said and grinned kissing Adam on the head.


	19. Day 3 of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Adam go to a drive in movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told my doctor about my depression and he said he could tell my parents becuz I was putting a lot more energy into keeping it from them. They now know that I've been stressed and depressed mostly because of my mom but she hasn't even made an effort to stop antagonizing me. She's too blind to see that she's the reason I'm so sad...

Adam's POV...

Blake and I have been having a really good time. Honestly sometimes I forget that he's leaving me very soon. I hate the thought of it but I don't really want to worry Blake with the idea, after all these days were meant for nothing but fun!

Tonight we are going to a drive in movie, I already know what a drive in movie leads to. 

I woke up early and decided to make Blake a nice breakfast. I made a stack of pancakes and sausage. I made myself a cup of coffee, I haven't had an appetite lately not since the dinner when Blake told me about the deal. Everything just worried me too much I guess and I think Blake is beginning to notice but I don't want to ruin these five days. 

My coffee finished brewing. As I took a sip, a pair of arms snaked around my waist making me smile.

"Morning baby" I said and Blake groaned

"Good morning" he replied as he sat down to eat.

"You made all this for me?" Blake asked, his mouth watering. I simply nodded.

As he began to eat he looked at me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Dammit why do you have to ask?!

"I uhhh...I already ate" I said my hands slightly trembling as I finished drinking my coffee.

"You sure?" I nodded again

"Ads...if anything is wrong, you can always talk to me don't be afraid" 

"I know I know" I mumbled, Blake gave me a concerned look and continued to eat. That was close!

Until six we played video games and sang some songs while dancing like idiots. Moments like these are ones I never want to forget, I sighed inaudibly.

Third Person POV... 

When it was time they got dressed. Adam went with his normal everyday black t-shirt, black jeans, and blue vans. He rolled up the end of his jeans. Blake wore a red plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, and cowboy boots as usual. 

They went in Blake's truck and drove in a comfortable silence. When they reached the lot Blake parked the car in the far back, knowing that they wouldn't actually watch the movie. A quarter into the movie Blake glanced at Adam, there was a look in the young boy's eye that he couldn't pinpoint. Blake kissed him on the cheek to catch his attention. Adam turned his head and was immediately meant with the cowboy's soft lips. The kiss was lustful yet gentle as Blake began to unbutton his shirt, discarding it somewhere in a corner in the vehicle. They broke apart quickly for Adam to take off his shirt but then instantly began kissing again. Blake began making love bites on Adam's neck slowly moving down to suck on his collarbone, sending shivers down Adam's spine. He twisted Adam's left nipple making him gasp. Blake took the opportunity to move his lips back to Adam's, his tongue barging in. They fought for dominance which Blake won, he moved his mouth down to Adam's right nipple licking and sucking on the pink circle of skin until it turned red. They pulled down their jeans, neither man exactly sure how to go at this in the small truck. Adam's face lit up as he had an idea. He turned the position around so that he was on top, pushing Blake down to lay flat he lined his opening up to Blake's cock, which was extremely hard that it hurt. Usually Blake took charge but he was okay with Adam taking charge especially since the rock star knows what he's doing. Blake placed his hands on the smaller boy's hips as Adam pushed down taking Blake's whole length in his ass. Adam bit his lip at the sudden pain but soon adjusted and started to pick up a rhyme. Up,down,up,down. Blake bucking his hips in time with Adam as if he could go any deeper. Both men moaned trying to keep the noise to a minimum knowing people are nearby.

"Fuck...Adam!" Blake said as he threw his head back, both were drowning in pleasure and lust. Adam bent down and kissed Blake roughly and hungry. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as they kissed till their lips were swollen. When they broke apart Blake took Adam's aching cock in his hand as his pumped him. Adam moaned loudly not giving a care in the world to who heard.

"S-Shit Blake I'm close!" He moaned again as fell onto Blake, not breaking the rhyme, they grinded into each other, Blake's hands in his lover's hair.

"So hot. When you're begging for me like this...panting and moaning" Blake whispers into his ear in between his own pants. Adam gave one last moan yelling Blake's name, his cum shot onto both of their chests. This sent Blake over the edge as he groaned pulling on Adam's hair. For a second Adam saw stars before he gained his vision back as Blake kissed his forehead. Adam could feel Blake's chest rising and falling, his chest doing the same. He smiled to himself as he laid there on Blake's chest. Without realizing he soon drifted off to sleep as Blake put on whatever close he could get on the rock star. His jeans were a failed attempt so Blake put a blanket from the waist down on Adam as he drove them home.


	20. Day 4 of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Adam go on a two day mini vacation but of course there has to be some private fun right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making an epilogue on this website but a sequel on Wattpad

The next two days would be spent on a mini vacation. Blake loaded everything they would need into the truck and hopped into the drivers seat beside Adam. It was a whole 2 and a half hour ride to Six Flags and there was a hunting area near the amusement park, both men were in for a treat. The drive was filled with cracking jokes and singing.

When they reached the amusement park, Adam all but ran in, his inner child taking over making Blake laugh. Neither of them were huge fans of roller coasters but Adam being the cocky idiot he is tricked Blake into betting on riding every coaster. They started with the biggest to smallest, both of them a bit skeptical about this decision. After they finished the biggest rides they ate and went onto finish the others.

*****

Both men were dizzy and Adam a bit tired from all the rides. They had gotten there at 11 am now it was 8 pm. Blake drove them to a nice nearby hotel. As he got everything out the car Adam went to pay for a room for two nights. The girl at the counter clearly had a thing for Adam but all he did was smile and act kind as if he didn't notice.

"There's only single bed rooms available." She said glancing at Blake then returning her eyes to Adam.

"That's okay we will take it" He flashed her a friendly smile but she obviously took it the wrong way as she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her dress shirt. She gave him the room card, letting her hand linger over Adam's for a while before Blake cleared his throat. The girl snapped out of her gaze. As she was about to hand Adam a piece of paper, Blake grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the hotel room.

Blake, I understand that you're trying to protect me but-"

Adam was cut off by tripping and sitting on the bed.

"No. You are mine." Blake growled and pulled Adam into a harsh kiss. Blake had a tight hold on Adam as he tried to push away. Blake forced his lover on the bed and sat on his hips to hold him down.

"Blake, knock it off this isn't funny" Adam tried hard to push him off. Blake smirked as he ripped off layer after layer of Adam's clothes. In all honesty Adam wanted to relax today, after all he wanted to enjoy each other's company before Blake left and he was sore from the days before. Blake forced his mouth on to Adam's again but this time both melted into the kiss. Blake growled and removed his own shirt and pants. Blake began to kiss down Adam's neck to his chest, "Blake, I...I don't know" Adam was cut off by his own soft sighs.

"You seem to be enjoying this" Blake chuckled and gripped Adam's erection through his boxer briefs. Adam gasped and grabbed Blake's shoulders tightly. Blake began to kiss Adam in a fight for dominance, gripping his member harder. Adam sighed into the kiss and his body visibly relaxed. Blake managed to slide both their boxers off between the heated kiss and grind into younger boy

"Ah...Blake..."Adam groaned as his fingers laced through Blake's hair. Blake reached to the floor and grabbed the bottle of lube from his pants, popping the cap open and pouring some on to three of his fingers. Adam smirked slightly but grunted as a finger slid it's way into his hole. "Ah! Damn it..." he growled. Blake chuckled and began to mark Adam's neck with bright red hickies. "Mine..." Blake continued to mumble into Adam's skin. Two fingers now scissored and stretched Adam's entrance, occasionally grazing over his sweet spot and causing him to moan out loudly. Adam all but lost control when Blake slid the third finger in, he clawed at his lover's back and left red scratches down light skin.

"Damn it Blake just fuck me!" Adam groaned out. Blake chuckled lowly,"Of course" Blake pulled out the fingers fast, leaving Adam to make a face of discomfort. Blake quickly lubed up his dick and shoved it in Adam's tight hole. "Oh fuck Blake!" Adam yelled and threw his head back in pain and pleasure.

Blake gave no mercy and gripped Adam's hips tight,pounding into him hard and fast in pure lust. "Ah...fuck...fuck B-Blake!" Adam repeatedly cried out his boyfriend's name as he felt his release come closer and closer. "Cum for me Adam..." Blake grunted,still keeping the same pace.

"Oh...s-shit...Blake...B-Blake!" Adam yelled out as crescent shaped marks dug their way into Blake's back and the smaller boy came on both their stomachs. Blake kept the pace until he grunted and released his seed inside Adam. The country man rolled over and panted clinging to Adam.

Blake's breathing steadied as he whispered in Adam's ear "That was to prove your mine...even after I leave" He bit Adam's ear as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 2 or 3 more chapters and I'm done. If you guys are interested in a sequel I will be putting the sequel on Wattpad. My account there is DeathComesReaping. On this website I will be making a epilogue of maybe 2 chapters.
> 
> http://wattpad.com/DeathComesReaping 


	21. Day 5 of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will these two spend their last day? Hunting down animals in the woods.

Adam woke up the next morning and looked to the side of the bed to discover that Blake was not beside him. He slowly began to panic until he heard the running water from the hotel bathroom. Blake stepped out minutes later 

"Get dressed, we're going hunting"

Adam simply nodded, he wasn't very keen on shooting any animal. However, if this was how they'd spend their last day together he will take it. Blake grabbed the hunting equipment and threw it into the truck. They both hopped into the car and were on there way to the hunting area.

Le Time Skip

When they arrived Blake grabbed a whole bunch of stuff that Adam wasn't even sure was needed for hunting but it's whatever, as long as he doesn't end up killing Bambi's mom. 

Blake took the first few shots then handed it to Adam who took it reluctantly. 

"Aim right for the space in their neck" 

Adam aimed the gun and took a shot, missing terribly. He had to admit, he was happy he missed so he wouldn't have ended up killing a helpless animal. Adam sighed in a bit of relief and Blake noticed

"Maybe we shouldn't do hunting, you don't have the stomach for it!" Blake chuckled

"No I just rather not shoot Bambi's damn mom!" They both laughed.

Blake took the gun and flipped the safety switch and set it aside.

"How about we do something a little more fun" Blake said, his eyes full of lust. He rolled on top of Adam and straddled him.

"Blake there are people around here" Adam whined.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to keep your moans to yourself" He growled.

They shared a sloppy kiss as Blake teased Adam's nipple. Their tongues swirling around in unison. Blake then moved to Adam's already aroused member as he pumped him fast, releasing a moan that Adam had been holding back. Both were too into things to realize they were doing this in the woods in a public area, but then again neither would care. 

Blake let go of Adam's cock as he roughly entered Adam's still tight entrance. No preparation. No lube. Just raw. Adam groaned as Blake instantly hit his sweet spot, hard. Adam had his arms wrapped around Blake's middle, his nails clawing into the flesh, bound to leave marks. 

"Fuck faster...Blake, please!" Adam half shouted trying to stay conscious of his surroundings

"So hot. When you're begging for me like this" Blake groaned as he picked up the pace. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Each time hitting Adam's weak spot.

In no time Adam was on the edge.

"B-Blake... I'm gonna cum"

"Me too Ads!" Blake said a bit more loud than intended as he released his seed inside Adam. Quickly grabbing Adam's member to give him a few last strokes as Adam came all over his chest as well as Blake's. 

Both men panting not sure what to do now, they were pretty sure someone heard them. Blake grabbed Adam by the hair to pull him into a rough kiss.

They got up after catching their breath and pull their clothes back on, too tired to clean off their semen. Besides they were most likely going to take a shower together at the hotel room anyway.

They drove back and Blake was the first to enter the bathroom.

"Ya coming babe?" Blake asked, making Adam smile

"Just a minute" Blake nodded and closed the door to the bathroom.

Once Adam heard the water running he grabbed his journal from his bag and flipped through the pages. It was his song book and lately he's been using it a lot more than usual. Where did the sudden strike of inspiration come from? The fact that Blake was going to leave him soon and his music was the only thing that was going to keep him together. He wrote and sang an addition of lyrics to a song he had started titled 'Leaving California'

You got in so late it's 

Sunday morning

Said that you were leaving letting go of us

Where did we go wrong, oh

And now you stay you're leaving California

Gotta head back East and wanna leave tonight oh

Pack your things and go oh yeah 

But if you run a-way, I won't be alright

And he stopped there to join Blake in the shower with a smile...

But he isn't letting go of us, is he? Were his last thoughts as he entered the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then this book is done. I don't think I will post the sequel up on this website so if you want to read the sequel go on wattpad and search me up my username is MooseTheMurderer


	22. Leaving California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Blake to go. How will the two of them cope without each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I'm not posting the sequel on AO3, if you would like to read the sequel go on Wattpad, my username there is MooseTheMurderer. Anywayz enjoy :D

After they pulled into their driveway, they instantly went inside and Blake knocked himself out on the bed. Adam however, couldn't sleep. Blake would be leaving in a couple of hours and Adam just couldn't shake the thought of being alone. He tossed and turned, surprised that Blake, who was sleeping like a log, didn't wake from his restless movements.

After what seemed like a century of staring at the wall, Adam got up and walked downstairs. He went into the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila. Pouring himself a glass, he took a sip and sat down on the couch. Sure he's 16 but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Adam turned on the television and switched through channels until he saw Supernatural. It was the episode where Sam gets stabbed in the back and Dean runs over to him. Talking about taking care of his pain in the ass little bro. It made Adam tear up thinking that it was the same way Blake protects and takes care of him. Okay so obviously Supernatural wasn't a very good choice right now. As he turns the television off, a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

"What are you doing up?" Adam asked Blake considering he should be sleeping to catch that plane.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Come on let's go back to bed" Blake picks Adam up bridal style and carries him down the stairs.

As they settled down on the bed, Blake's arms circled around Adam as he nuzzled into the cowboy's neck. This time, Adam was the first to fall asleep. 

In the morning Blake got up early to pack, waking Adam. 

"Mornin' Cityboy" Adam gave him a lazy smile

"Morning Big Country." Blake went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. as Adam grabbed his song book. He had two books. One of the books belonged to him while he planned on giving the second to Blake before he left. The book for Blake had certain songs that reminded him of the two of them while the book he was going to keep had many songs. Some of the songs in his book were finished while others were incomplete. Adam slipped the book into Blake's suitcase.

Everything was prepared as Adam drove Blake's old truck to the airport. Most drives were spent in comfortable silence or casual chatter, but this time there was an awkward silence that made Adam's stomach do flips.

At the airport, Blake had picked up all of his belongings. Adam leaned against the truck as Blake stood facing him.

"I guess this is goodbye." Adam said, his voice cracking slightly.

"This ain't goodbye. I'll see you again someday." Blake cupped Adam's cheek and gave him a lingering kiss. It was just like the first kiss they shared as sparks seem to fly. Blake pulled away painfully. Both instantly missing the other's touch. Adam's eyes began to tear.

"Don't cry, Ads." Blake said softly as he wiped a single tear.

Adam quickly pulled Blake into a hug, not wanting to let go. It was just too much to lose.

An announcement was made for Blake's plane and they let go. Blake then took off his red plaid flannel shirt and handed it to Adam.

"For you. Whenever you feel alone." Adam smiled, eyes welling up with tears.

"I'll miss you, Cowboy"

"I'm gonna miss you too rockstar" Blake chuckled, giving Adam a wink as he turned to walk away.

"There's something in the suitcase for you to remember me by too!" Adam yelled.

"How could I ever forget a cocky rockstar like yourself!?" Blake yelled without turning around as he passed security.

"Promise!?" Adam shouted out to him. Blake gave him a thumbs up letting him that it was a promise...a promise that Adam hoped he would keep.

He watched as Blake boarded the plane and took off.

There goes the one good thing in my life. Adam thought as he walked back to the truck. He slipped the shirt on as if the truck wouldn't remind him enough of the man that was getting further away by the second. 

Adam laid his head on the steering wheel as the tears cascaded from his eyes. He tried to dry his eyes, furious at the world as he drove back to Blake's home.

On the plane, Blake wasn't taking the recent separation any better. The moment the plane took off, he let the tears fall. Blake had Adam's song book in his lap. The songs were in order like this

'The Sun' The first song Adam sang to Blake

'Wake Up Call'

'Secret'

'Daylight'

'Payphone' 

'Leaving California'

'Shoot Love'

'Unkiss Me'

And a few other songs that related to their relationship. The last two songs only had one line. Blake read the lyrics over and over to every song.

After reading and crying some more Blake let slumber take over.

Adam got to Blake's house and laid down on Blake's side of the bed. The smell of whiskey, cologne and sweat was soothing yet painful. He fell asleep soon after, Blake's shirt still on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending ;-; the feels. Hope you enjoyed the whole story and I hope you will check out the sequel on Wattpad!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment for more, if you like it I will make more chapters, I find I'm not that good a writer.


End file.
